Ice Princess
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: The infamous daughter of the rich noble family; Lucia Koori takes over when her parents are murdered. Willing to dye her hands with a sin, she vows that she will kill the one who killed her precious parents. OCxOC, RonaldxOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Hime-sama, it's time to wake up." A clear, gentle, deep voice separated her from the void of black that was her dream.

The silver curtains were whisked away to allow the sunlight to filter in to the large room. They were tied away to the sides as the sunlight shone on the fine silk sheets. "I hear a bird singing." She murmured quietly as she sat up. Her misty gray eye opened to gaze around her room; landing on her butler. Her long bangs covered her right eye.

"Hmph. Well? Darius, prepare my clothes for today, and when I call you back, I want you to do my hair, and assist me with my jewellery and shoes. Then, go and prepare breakfast."

Darius; a dark-haired, red-eyed young man bowed. "Right away, Hime-sama. Would you like my assistance with getting changed?"

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, of which he expertly dodged. "Of course not! A Lady needs her privacy! Now hurry up!" With a huff; she crossed her arms and looked away stubbornly as Darius smiled mysteriously, and followed his orders.

* * *

><p>"Darius, come in."<p>

When he returned, she stood before him wearing a scarlet dress with no sleeves and a V-neck. Black lace trimmed the ends and the bottom, as well as the untied strands of lacing at the back of the dress hanging freely. Black roses were stitched to the hip of the dress and diamonds ran down the V-neck of the dress. Her gray eye was glittering icily and her black hair cascaded down her back.

"Tie the back of my dress." She ordered.

"Yes, Hime-sama." With swift movements, the dress was laced up and tied neatly. A crimson choker was put around her neck and was adorned with diamonds and rubies. Black, fingerless, elbow-high gloves were put on her, as well as knee-high black socks and white high-heeled boots. Diamond earrings were clipped in to her ears and a small tiara trimmed with sparkling diamonds was a final touch as Darius tied her hair elegantly.

"Hmph. Certainly took your time, huh?" She hissed; as he just smiled. Her straight black hair that fell to her knees was brushed with care by her butler, and a plait was tied at each side; a red ribbon tying the end.

"Forgive me, Hime-sama." Darius smiled. His red eyes looked down at her; a 15 year old girl who took it upon her to fulfill her duty as the head of the Koori family. Lucia Koori; the infamous Ice Princess. Taking a clean white bandage, he tied it over her right eye.

"I'll let it slide this time. Do be more efficient." She muttered.

"Of course, Hime-sama. Lord Knight will be coming today, isn't he?"

"That's right. We'll be discussing some things. Tomorrow we'll be departing on the cruise ship, right, Darius? Zane and his family are going, and wished that I attend as well."

"That is right, Hime-sama."

"You seem awfully quiet, Darius. Something troubling you?"

"Of course not, Hime-sama," Darius smiled; his red eyes glowing. "I'm just eagerly waiting for the day that I may devour that delectable soul of yours."

Darius Winter was a demon. She had contracted with him 5 years ago; after she found her parents dead. Glen and Celia Koori had been murdered, and in her insanity, had somehow summoned a demon. The seal was in her right eye; which she hid beneath a bandage and her bangs. Darius became her faithful butler; who obeyed every order she gave.

'Koori' was Japanese for 'ice', resulting in her nickname as the 'Ice Princess'. Her grandfather's last name was Koori; and he had been from Japan; and had married an English woman. Her father then married an English woman as well. However, Lucia did have tendencies to use Japanese honourifics when she spoke.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Lord Knight." Darius said politely; as he opened the door to welcome the 18 year-old next-in-line head of the Knight family; Drake Knight. His dark brown hair was swept back neatly, and his green-blue eyes possessed a bored look.<p>

"Welcome to the Koori manor, Knight-sama." Lucia smiled. "Come, Oliver has prepared tea for us." She led the tall young man towards the dining room; where one of her servants; the chef; Oliver, had prepared Earl Gray tea and some biscuits. "Ah, Darius, please check on Oliver's progress with organizing lunch, will you? And please check on Samantha, Drew, Landon and Roland as well."

"Yes, Hime-sama." Darius bowed, and strolled away towards the kitchen where the servants were.

The staff of the Koori household consisted of Darius; the head butler, Oliver Westling; the chef who was very far-sighted and an ex-assassin and one of the best snipers, Samantha Aldrich; the maid who was extremely intelligent, Drew Aldrich; Samantha's husband; a servant with a photographic memory, Landon Traille; the gardener with a highly-developed sense of foresight and Roland Tunell; the steward who was extremely skilled with any weapon given.

* * *

><p>"Your chef did a good job at making these biscuits, Lady Koori." Drake commented.<p>

"Thank you. I should tell you that my childhood friend will be arriving soon," Lucia stated. "He was jealous when I told him that I was inviting you to have tea," She let a small giggle escape her lips; her gray eye gleaming with amusement as she set her tea cup back on to the table. "And please, you may call me by my first name."

"Luciaaaaa! ~" Out of nowhere, a tall, 16-year old boy with black hair and bright blue eyes wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Lucia, I missed you! ~"

"Z-Zane?"

"Hmph. Keep away from my Lucia, okay?" He hissed at Drake; giving him a death glare. Drake only chuckled.

"How interesting." He snickered; popping a biscuit in to his mouth.

"Ahh, sorry, my Lady." Roland apologized as he entered the room. "I should've made sure that Lord Zane didn't interrupt you and Lord Knight's tea."

"Tsk, tsk, Roland," Darius snickered, as he appeared behind the younger man. "Hime-sama—"

"Hush now, Darius," Lucia ordered calmly. Zane looked over to Darius and Roland. A playful glimmer lit his blue eyes. "Hey, hey, Darius and Roland." He greeted. "It's not Roland's fault, Lucia. I came barging it, 'coz I was worried about you."

Lucia sighed, and smiled slightly to her childhood friend. "I know. I'll let it slide this time, Roland."

"Thank you, my Lady!" Roland smiled brightly and bowed, then scampering away towards the kitchen to help with lunch.

"You never let me off that easily, Hime-sama." Darius said; feigning hurt in his voice, but was grinning.

"Hmph. Go and check on the servants, Darius. I haven't finished my tea with Knight-sama."

"Please, call me by my first name, Lady Lucia." Drake said; smiling, and receiving another death glare from Zane. "Keep away from my cute little Lucia!" Zane told Drake sternly.

"Zane!" Lucia sighed.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the tea and the delicious lunch, Lady Lucia." Drake smiled.<p>

"You are welcome. Do come back for another tea time." Lucia replied.

Drake took her hand, and gently kissed it, bidding a farewell to Zane; who glared dangerously at him. Lucia blinked in surprise, but didn't let it faze her. Turning, she walked towards her study. "Darius, close the doors. There's a draft."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Hello, it's Doomsday Raven! ~ Okay, so here's another Kuroshitsuji fanfic. ~ So, my OC; Lucia, has her contract seal in her eye, so I guess Ciel influenced that. xD 'Coz I wanted Lucia and Darius to have a strong bond; 'coz the more obvious the place of the seal, the stronger the contract, or something. xD Anyway, the two OCs that are servants; one has extremely good far-sightedness, and is a sniper; so that's based off of Mey-rin of Kuroshitsuji, and the one that had a highly-developed sense of foresight is based off of Bard. Just sayin'. As usual, I DO NOT, own Kuroshitsuji. I wish, but no. xD And guess what? I edited it! xD Darius calls Lucia as 'Hime-sama'; which is Japanese for 'princess'. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lucia quietly read a book in her study; flipping through the pages with a bored expression on her face. A quiet knock sounded on her door, and she looked up. "Come in."

Darius entered the room; bringing a black teacup with a red rose imprinted on it. He gently laid the teacup on the table in front of her, bowing. "Hime-sama, Zane is waiting for you in the main room."

With a sigh; she slapped the book shut, and took a sip of the tea. "I sent him home at least an hour ago, what's he doing; still here?"

"He's eager to talk to you, Hime-sama."

"I talk to him every day! Darius, send him home. Lock the doors or something; call Duke and Duchess Bridge and tell them to lock their son in his room. I don't have time for pointless chitchat. I have lots of paperwork to finish, and I have to prepare to go on the cruise ship tomorrow."

"Yes, Hime-sama." Darius bowed again, and exited the room to go usher the excited Zane Bridge out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>"What? Lucia can't talk to me?" Zane pouted.<p>

"I apologize sincerely, Lord Zane, but Hime-sama takes her role as the Lady of the Koori household very seriously. After all, the Koori family are a very respected and well-known noble family, right?"

"Of course! Lucia is the best!" He exclaimed. His expression saddened. "But Lucia used to be really happy and stuff. Now, she seems…well, after her parents were murdered, she seemed to be spiraling down," Zane looked up to meet Darius' gaze. "But she's getting over it! Lucia is super brave, and Darius is helping her, right?"

Darius blinked, and smiled. His white-gloved hand over his heart. "Of course, Lord Zane. It is my duty to serve and protect Hime-sama. When she falls," He smiled. "I will be there to catch her. Now, Hime-sama has a lot of work to finish, so please visit another time. For now, Hime-sama will see you again tomorrow on the cruise ship."

Zane sighed, and hopped to his feet. "Alright, I'll let Lucia finish her work. Bye, Darius! Tell Lucia I love her!"

Darius smiled again. "Of course, Lord Zane."

* * *

><p>Another knock sounded at the door of Lucia's study. She looked up from the papers. "Yes?" Darius opened the door and strolled in. "Lord Zane has returned home, Lady Lucia. He also asks that I tell you that he loves you."<p>

Lucia waved her hand dismissively. "Good job. Now I can focus on my work."

"My Lady!" A voice cried, as Landon; the gardener, barged in to her study. In his arms he carried a bouquet of red roses. "My Lady, Lord Knight had a servant drop these off; they're for you."

Lucia blinked; her gray gaze staring at the red flowers. "Is that so?" She looked back down to her paperwork. "Burn them."

"W-What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said burn them. I have no use for them."

"B-But my Lady—"

"_Now_, Landon. If you won't, then I'll get Darius to burn them."

"M-My Lady, why don't you want the flowers? They're very nice, and my Lady's favourite flowers are red roses…" Landon trailed off as Lucia glanced up with a burning stare.

"I'm not sure what Lord Drake is thinking; sending me flowers, but I don't want them. Crush them, burn them, throw them out, it doesn't matter to me." Lucia said curtly.

"Yes, my Lady." Landon said quietly; turning and leaving her study quickly. Lucia let a sigh slip out. "How troublesome." She muttered.

"Hime-sama, would you like a snack, perhaps?" Darius asked.

She blinked, and looked up at her butler. "Yes, I'd like that. Thank you, Darius."

Darius simply smiled. "Whatever your order is, Hime-sama, I will complete it."

* * *

><p>"Hime-sama, I've baked you some chocolate-chip cookies." Darius said, as he entered her study. He carried a silver platter with cookies on it. Lucia's head shot up; her gray eye glittering. Darius stifled a chuckle as he saw her mouth water. He knew that one of his precious princess' weaknesses were cookies.<p>

"Eh? Cookies?"

"That's right, Hime-sama." Darius smiled; placing the platter before her. She stared at the cookies; her gray eye gleaming. "Cookies…"She murmured. Picking one up, she nibbled on it quietly. "Darius makes the best cookies."

"Thank you for your praise, Hime-sama," Darius said. "It's very heartwarming to see my princess happy."

Suddenly, the large window behind Lucia shattered mysteriously. Lucia swiveled her head to look back to see Darius fending off a glossy red lawnmower with 'Death Scythe' on a brass plate on the front of it. "Hime-sama, please get away quickly." Darius said through gritted teeth; as the person with the lawnmower let a heavy sigh escape. "Geez, just let me kill you!" The person sighed.

Lucia quickly hurried away from where Darius was; her gray eye wide. Darius flung the person and the lawnmower to the side. The person; a blonde and black-haired young man; looking around Lucia's age, with yellowish-green eyes, glasses, wore a suit, tie, gloves, dress shoes and a watch around his wrist, landed neatly on his feet.

"Who are you?" Lucia asked; narrowing her eye at him.

"The Shinigami dispatch association, collection division; Ronald Knox." He said with a grin. "My senior will be here momentarily."

On cue; a being cloaked in red leaped in to the room through the broken window. In his hand was a chainsaw. "Grell Sutcliff is here!" He announced with a grin; showing off his sharp teeth. Starting up his Death Scythe; Grell swung at Darius with a crazed cackle.

"Hmph. You Shinigami think you can just break in to my manor and interrupt my work?" Lucia hissed icily. Slowly untying the bandage that covered her right eye, she let it dangle from her hand. "Darius, this is an order. Kill them." She said coldly; the contract mark in her right eye glowing vibrantly.

Darius grinned as his red eyes began to glow and glitter. "Yes, my Princess."

"Hey, give me your attention!" Grell pouted; swinging his chainsaw again. "Giving that little girl your full attention, it's not fair! ~" Grell grinned; pinning Darius against the wall with his chainsaw. Darius stopped the blade from coming down on him; holding tightly to the flat, non-moving sides of the blade with his gloved hands. Gritting his teeth; Darius couldn't move. "That cool, cold stare of yours…it sets me on fire!" Grell giggled; his yellow-green eyes gleaming.

"Tsk, Darius!" Lucia yelled; as Ronald sprinted towards her; his lawnmower roaring. "Ah, sorry little girl, but you'll have to die." Ronald said; looking at a small booklet.

Rearing the lawnmower up; the blades of it swished and turned loudly. "Die!" Her eyes flashing, she sprang out of the way; falling to the ground as the Shinigami's Death Scythe crashed to the floor. Grell's chainsaw slid down slightly; cutting in to Darius' arm.

"Oh, that pain that is on your face…so delicious!" Grell sang in delight; putting more pressure on his Death Scythe.

Urging herself to get up; she watched as Ronald swung around and aimed his Death Scythe at her. Her eyes widened. "Darius!" She cried.

"Princess!" Darius roared; desperately trying to get away from Grell to save his princess. Letting go of the blade; he leaped towards Ronald; his red eyes glowing demonically; as the chainsaw's blade sliced in to his arm; causing a splash of blood.

Ronald stared down at the girl; who was set to die. Her gray eyes…her misty, mysterious eyes seemed to pierce in to his heart. The contract mark in her right eye was easily visible. Her pitch black hair, her pale skin…

He couldn't kill her. He couldn't kill the girl who had suddenly stolen his heart.

Lucia saw his hesitation; the uncertainty in his yellow-green eyes; as Darius prepared to kill him from behind. "Darius, stop!" She screeched. "Stop, now!"

Darius abruptly stopped; as he was just about to kill the blonde and black-haired Shinigami. Panting; he pressed his gloved-hand to the wound in his arm. "Hime-sama…he tried to kill you. Why did you make me stop?" Darius asked her.

Ronald just stared at her; his lawnmower Death Scythe's roaring fading away. "He…I-I just…" She searched for a proper explanation to her butler. "I just didn't want you to kill him."

"Gee. ~" Grell sighed. "What was that name of yours? 'Darius'? How cute. ~ Darius-chan, come and play with me some more. ~"

Darius sent Grell a flaming death stare; which made him flinch. "A-Anyway, Ronald-kun, why didn't you kill the human girl?" Grell demanded.

"I just couldn't." He muttered.

"I hope you know that you'll get overtime for not reaping the soul!"

"I don't care! I can't kill her!"

"Why? Do you want _me_ to kill her?"

Ronald's gaze turned serious. "Don't even go near her," He hissed. "She can't die."

"Are you thinking of turning against your senpai, Ronald-kun? Besides; if she's on the list, she's on the list. And whoever is on the list is to _die. _Now out of my way." Grell started up his chainsaw.

Lucia got to her feet; sweeping her black bangs out of her eyes. She was about to order her butler; when a pair of cold steel clippers attached to a steel rod flew in to the room and grasped the blade of Grell's chainsaw; stopping it. Lucia looked to the window to see another Shinigami standing there.

"Will!" Grell cried happily.

William leaped in to the room; tipping his glasses slightly with his Death Scythe. "What is all the noise here? Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox."

"We were just going to collect a soul!" Grell said.

"Let me see the page." William ordered; as Grell showed him the book. He glanced up a few times; before stabbed Grell in the head with his Death Scythe.

"Gyah! Will, what was that for?"

"You have the wrong person. Look; the last name is spelled differently. Not only that; the picture doesn't look anything like her!"

"That's what I told him!" Ronald sighed.

"What? Whatever, let's go then." Grell muttered.

"I apologize for any trouble that these two have caused," William apologized reluctantly. "We will be going now." Grabbing Grell by the hair, he dragged him away; Ronald following. He looked back. "Ah…your name is Lucia, right?" He asked her.

She nodded. "That's right."

"Sorry for the trouble; can I…um, I mean; may I, visit you again?" He asked; averting his eyes shyly.

Lucia blinked. "S-Sure."

He smiled widely. "Thanks! I'll be back later, Lucia-chan!" Ronald; carrying his Death Scythe; then leaped after the other Shinigami. With a sigh, Lucia looked around the room. Broken glass, blood and scattered papers. "Darius, please clean these up." She murmured. Her gaze filled with worry for a split second. "I-Is your arm okay? I shouldn't have called for you; then you wouldn't have such a deep wound—"

Darius silenced her as he placed a hand on her head; smiling gently. "I'm fine, Hime-sama. Even if you didn't call for me, I would've still rushed to your side; despite the wounds that would have been inflicted on me. Because you are my princess." He gave her another comforting smile; before strolling away to clean Lucia's study room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Oh my gosh, that took a while. xP But I like this chapter. If you've noticed; it is influenced by events that happened in Kuroshitsuji; I just altered it a bit. I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji; I only own my characters. And guess what? The Viscount of Druitt is making an appearance in an upcoming chapter! Oh my! xD So tune in. Hopefully this chapter didn't suck; 'coz I've been suffering from a little sleepiness. xD I was basically half asleep while writing this. x3 _


	3. Chapter 3

Lucia silently looked out the window of the main room; her gray eye possessing a blank expression. She had retied the bandage around her right eye to cover the mark of her contract. It was unusually quiet in the Koori household. She looked down at the books that sat on the table. She had read them already; not too long ago; and yet she was still awfully bored.

"Hime-sama, I have cleaned up your study." Darius said; entering the main room. He had his clothes sewn back up; and it looked as if it had never been torn in the first place. His red eyes gazed at her as she stood up. "Thank you, Darius. Is your arm okay?"

Darius smiled. "Hime-sama is worrying about me? How rare."

Lucia brushed past him. "Hmph. You're my pawn; a special piece. You are irreplaceable." Lucia muttered; as she walked up the stairs to her room. "Darius, I've decided to go out today. I'm awfully bored, and my work for today is done, right?"

"Yes, Hime-sama."

"Prepare the carriage." She ordered; walking up to her room and shutting the door.

Darius smiled again. "Yes, Hime-sama. Right away."

* * *

><p>Lucia changed her clothes; now wearing a more subtle outfit. She wore a dark scarlet dress that fell to her knees, white high-heels boots with black laces and a small diamond tiara. Stepping down to the door; Darius was there; wearing a black trench coat. Smiling, he opened the doors for her; shutting them behind her, and then went to open the door for her at the carriage. With a loud neigh from the horses, the carriage took off.<p>

"Why do you want to go out so suddenly, Hime-sama?" Darius asked curiously.

"I just wanted to. I was bored, so I thought I'd go and do a little shopping." She replied.

"Perhaps, does this have anything to do with Lord Gilbert's birthday in a few days?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Lord Gilbert's birthday will be coming up; and on that day, we will still be on the cruise. You wanted to get him a present before you go on the cruise." Darius said with a smirk.

"Hmph. It's Zane's brother; I have to get him something," Lucia muttered. "It's the polite thing to do."

* * *

><p>As the carriage halted; Darius opened the door and stepped out; Lucia following and Darius closed the door after her. "Geez, I have no idea of what to get him." Lucia sighed.<p>

"Hey! You!"

Lucia and Darius turned to see a girl with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a frilly pink dress with match pink heels and a pink ribbon in her hair pointing at them. "Who is she?" Lucia muttered to her butler. "I'm not sure, Hime-sama." He replied lowly to her.

The girl stomped up to them; the girl perhaps thirteen; maybe fourteen years old. "What is it?" Lucia asked icily.

She grinned arrogantly; pointing to herself. "I'm Miranda Grant; daughter to Hannah and Keith Grant! I _always_ get what I want; because I'm a _princess_!" She declared with a proud stamp of her foot.

Lucia just stared coldly at the girl; and when Miranda's blue gaze met with Lucia's gray gaze, she flinched. "Your eyes are scary! I don't like them! Look away right now!" Miranda demanded.

Lucia smirked slightly. "And just who do you think you are; giving me orders?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm Miranda Grant!"

"Well, 'Miranda Grant', I don't have the slightest idea who you are."

"I'm a princess!" She claimed; crossing her arms in pride. "And a princess always gets what she wants! And do you know what I want, kid?"

"'Kid'?" Lucia scoffed. "You have the nerve to call me a 'kid'? I'm certain that I'm older then you." She grinned mockingly at the other girl as she heard Darius stifle a laugh.

"I-I'm thirteen and a half years old!"

"Oh, guess what? I'm fifteen." She flipped her black hair over her shoulder, as Darius let a soft chuckle escape. She watched in triumph as Miranda paled slightly. _Hmph. This girl's dug herself in to a hole that she can't seem to escape from._

"A-Anyway, what I want, is your servant!" Miranda pointed at Darius with a prideful light in her eyes. "So give him to me!"

"You can back off," Lucia growled icily. "He belongs to me."

"My princess is right; for I belong to her; down to every last hair on my head." Darius smiled; a gloved hand over his heart.

"Ha!" Miranda laughed. "See that? Your butler already acknowledges that he is _mine_!"

Lucia's head tilted to the side slightly. "What?"

"H-He said that his princess was right—"

"Pfft," Lucia snickered. She smirked; as she stared in to Miranda's blue eyes. "When Darius refers to his 'princess', he is referring to me. For I am the Ice Princess."

"I-Ice P-P-Princess?" Miranda repeated. "T-The i-infamous Ice P-Princess?"

"That's right. You have no right to be calling yourself a princess. For I have been named by many people as a 'princess'; I have the right to hold the title as a one. You; as a self-proclaimed princess, have absolutely _no_ right, to confront me, attempt to provoke me, and try to steal my butler. Know your place. Darius, let's go. We don't have any business with this girl."

"Yes, Hime-sama."

Lucia brushed past Miranda; who stood there; shocked. Darius walked after her. Miranda whirled around. "W-Wait!" She called; as she dashed after them; the two mysterious people vanishing in to the mass of people who scurried busily down the cobblestones paths. She quickly tried to chase after them; always trying to find the two. "P-Please excuse me," She said to a few people as she pushed past them; always keeping sight on the tall man and the girl he accompanied. "Pardon me, please move!" She shoved past person after person; before she lost sight of them.

* * *

><p>"Hime-sama, I didn't know you had the will to say that." Darius commented with a grin.<p>

"Hmph. Claiming that she is a princess; it annoys me."

"Ah, could it be that you wish to remain as the only princess that I know of, Hime-sama?" He teased. With an irritated huff; she turned away from him. "Shut up."

"Wait! Ice Princess!"

She turned to see Miranda stumbling after her. "What do you want now?"

"I-I wanted to…apologize," She looked at Lucia with wide eyes. "You, truly are a princess. Please accept my apology."

"I suppose." She muttered with a sigh. She turned; and continued walking. "Darius, let's go."

"Yes, Hime-sama."

"W-Wait! M-May I ask your butler a question?"

Lucia turned again; her cold gray gaze piercing through Miranda. "Fine."

"Um…w-why are you serving the Ice Princess? Why don't you serve me instead?"

Lucia's gray eye narrowed to a glowing slit. _She has backbone; inviting Darius to serve her so openly._

"So very sorry, Miss Miranda, but Hime-sama is my precious princess. I belong to her, and I am eternally loyal to her. Please understand; that without a shield, even an Ice Princess is vulnerable." Darius casted a charming smile, as he followed after Lucia. Sniffling; Miranda turned and dashed away; tears welling in her blue eyes.

"Ohh. ~ How cold, Miss Ice Princess." A voice giggled.

Lucia glanced up to see a figure standing on the edge of a rooftop. A girl; with long, straight black hair, yellowish-green eyes and glasses was holding a large scarlet scythe. The girl pointed to the running figure of Miranda; which ran out in to an intersection; out in front of a carriage; which she didn't see. Lucia turned around to see Miranda's eyes widen. She was mowed down; as the carriage kept going; leaving the bloody, mangled body of Miranda Grant behind.

"How heartless," The girl smirked. "Humans; how cruel they are! Those people in the carriage didn't even stop." Leaping down to where she was; she sliced the girl with her scythe; the Cinematic Record spewing out from the body. She made quick work of collecting the soul, and took out a small booklet. "Miranda Grant; age 13. Born, blah, blah, blah, died from being hit by a carriage on blah, blah, blah." She yawned. "No remarks. Investigation, complete." Taking out a stamp; she stamped the page.

"A Shinigami…?" Lucia murmured.

"Hehe. How heartwarming; you know what I am!" The girl leaped back on to the roof of a house; leaped from roof to roof; then back down; landing in front of them. Darius quickly shouldered in front of Lucia; his red eyes narrowed. "Oh my, seems like I'm not really welcomed, hm?" The girl snickered. "Thanks for entertaining my seniors earlier today, Demon-chan. ~ Grell-senpai was really taken with you." She smirked. "Although, Grell-senpai seems to have a liking for another demon. Sebas-chan; that's what my senpai called him. ~ And you must be the human that Ronald-senpai seems to have taken an interest in. Lucia-chan, right?"

"But who are you?" Lucia asked.

"Ronald-senpai; he's my partner as a Shinigami. ~ He plans on visiting soon; so you better be there! Oh, and I'm Raven," Raven told her; as she sprang back up on to a rooftop. "Bye-bye Lucia-chan, Darius-chan. ~" With that, she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"I still haven't found a present for Gilbert." Lucia sighed; as they rode the carriage back to the Koori manor.<p>

"Doesn't he like sword-fighting, Hime-sama?"

"Yeah. I suppose I could get him a new weapon; a dagger or something. Or a sword. Darius, this is an order. Find the perfect sword for Gilbert."

"Yes, my Princess." Darius smiled; as he opened the carriage door, and leaped out of the moving carriage.

When she arrived at the manor; Darius was there to greet her; a neatly wrapped present in one arm. "You've found one?" She asked.

"I have, Hime-sama. I think it'll suit the tastes of Lord Gilbert." Darius smiled, leading her to the doors of the mansion; opening them, and closing them after him as he followed Lucia in. She blinked. "Ah, that reminds me; I have to await a visit by that Shinigami!" She sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Greetings, from Doomsday Raven. xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^ And I just realized something; Lucia and Darius left Miranda's body there. O_o Whoops. Oh well; let's pretend that someone else found her body; and had her buried, etc. etc. :3_


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye, my Lady!"

"Have a safe trip!"

My Lady, take care!"

"Don't worry about the mansion, my Lady!"

Lucia watched her servants wave farewell and shout their goodbyes to her as the ship began to leave the dock. Darius stood by her side. "Hime-sama, shall we go meet Duke and Duchess Bridge?" Darius asked. The clerk had taken the luggage to Lucia's first class suite when they had boarded.

Lucia gaze was blank; as the passengers began to scurry away. "We have business here, Darius. We aren't on the Campania to fool around. Corpses are moving around on their own; and a group is claiming that they have been brought back to life. It is very troubling, isn't it? And it falls in to the Koori family's jurisdiction to obliterate this problem."

Darius smiled. "Hime-sama is certainly focused on her work. What about Lord Zane? He'll want to spend time with you."

"That is true. But I can't let him get hurt," She looked up at her demon butler. "And it falls under _my_ jurisdiction to make sure that he's safe."

"Of course, Hime-sama."

"And the group that is claiming to revive the dead are on this ship. They're going to do a demonstration this evening."

"We'll have to be disguised then; won't we, my Princess? They'll recognize you easily."

Lucia opened her mouth to reply, when someone tackled her in a hug. "Luciaaaa!" Lucia blinked her gray eye to see Zane; grinning happily at her.

"My, my, Zane, please refrain from almost tackling your childhood friend off the ship, okay?" A voice sighed good-heartedly.

Lucia pried herself away from Zane to see Duchess Sarah and Duke Tristan Bridge walking over to them. Sarah Bridge had her wavy black hair swept back in to a tight bun; a midnight blue ribbon tying it. Her green eyes shone with seriousness, yet there was an air of amusement as well. Tristan Bridge's dark brown hair was neatly combed, and his green eyes also gleamed with seriousness. With them was Zane's exclusive butler; Damien Raymond; who had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Duchess Sarah, Duke Tristan, Damien." She greeted them respectfully.

"Eh? No greeting for me, Little Princess?"

Lucia watched as a tall, black-haired, green-eyed young man appeared from behind Duke and Duchess Bridge. He smiled to her. "Ah! Big brother!" Zane said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucia, come over here and play!"<em>

_Six-year old Lucia Koori shook her head stubbornly and hid behind her father; Glen Koori. His black hair slightly shadowed his onyx-coloured eyes. Celia Koori sat at the round table that was cloaked by a white tablecloth. _

"_Go on, Lucia; play with Zane-kun and Gilbert-kun." Glen encouraged; sitting down at the table._

"_No—I want to stay with Otou-san and Okaa-san!" Lucia wailed; clutching tightly to her father's hand. This was the first time that Lucia was meeting the Bridge family's sons._

"_Hey Lucia-chan, come and play with Gilbert-niichan." Gilbert coaxed; walking towards her. He had learned a bit of Japanese specifically to impress Lucia; who spoke Japanese because of her father. However; because of his younger brother's constant whining on wanting to impress Lucia as well; he had to teach Zane a bit of Japanese as well._

"_Eh…?" Lucia peeked out from behind her father with her wide gray eyes; her right eye not yet having the seal of the demon. "Nii…Nii-chan?"_

"_That's right, Lucia-chan." Gilbert smiled. "Come play with Gilbert-niichan and his otouto." He extended a hand to her; and gently smiled again._

_Lucia cautiously left the side of her father; and stepped slowly towards Zane and Gil. She hesitated when she reached for his hand; but soon took it. Gil led her to where Zane was. "Okay, we'll play tag. Do you know how to play tag, Lucia-chan?"_

"_I know how, Gilbert-niichan." She said._

"_Okay, then I'll be 'it'!" Zane said enthusiastically. "Twenty second head start, okay? 20, 19, 18…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?" Gil called in to the Koori household. "Lucia?" Zane called. The door to the mansion was unlocked; which was strange. There would usually be a servant or something waiting by the door to greet visitors.<em>

_Gil and Zane walked in to the mansion; followed by the footman that their parents had sent with them. Three years had passed since the day that Lucia had befriended Zane and Gilbert. Lucia was nine years old; Zane being ten years old and Gil was twelve. As they entered the mansion; they were horrified to see bodies lying everywhere; blood splattered on the floor. The servants of the Koori manor were all dead. A few moments later; a scream echoed through the mansion._

_The footman, Gil and Zane raced up the stairs to where the screams sounded from. They found Lucia in her parents' room; on her knees; her hands clutching at her head; screaming. Her gray eyes were wide; and the large window in the room was smashed. Before Lucia were the bloody corpses of Glen and Celia. Their throats were slit and scarlet blood stained the floor and their clothes. "Otou-san!" She shrieked. "Okaa-san! No!" Her screams were deafening; and she kept on screeching._

"_Lucia-chan!" Gil yelled; attempting to run to her side. The footman stopped him. "Lord Gilbert, you mustn't!" He lowered his gaze. "Please leave the manor immediately with Lord Zane. I will help Lady Lucia. Please wait in the carriage."_

_He hurriedly ushered the two boys away; and led them to the front door. He whispered something to the driver; and he nodded; as he took the two boys away. When he went back to the room where Lucia was; the door was closed. Opening the door, he saw that Lucia was gone. "Lady Lucia? Lady Lucia, where are you?" He called in a panic._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hah…hah…hah…" Lucia ran further and further in to the woods that weren't too far from the front of the Koori manor. Running in bare feet, she raced away from the terrible scene of her murdered parents. She could feel her sanity ebbing away slowly. Soon; she dropped to her knees; panting. A low chuckling made her look up.<em>

"_Who…are you?" Lucia whispered; staring up at the being that stood before her. Darkness surrounded her; wreathing around her; blocking out her surroundings._

"_You have made a large sacrifice. Now, the choice is yours."_

"_What—?"_

"_I am a demon. Would you like to make a contract?"_

"_A…contract…?" Lucia looked up with wide gray eyes. Determination, anger, pain and sorrow mingled in her gaze. "Yes. I want to make a contract! I wish to...get my revenge on the ones who slaughtered everybody in my family's manor!"_

_A grin spread across the demon's lips. "Think carefully now, little girl. I will ask once more. Do you wish to make a contract with me?"_

"_I do!" She growled. She could feel it. The darkness that was spreading in to her body. The feeling of her heart…turning ice cold…turning in to stone. Her heart going in to a deep slumber; a slumber from which it would never wake. She was losing her emotions. She could feel herself clinging to one thing; revenge. Revenge on the one who had murdered her parents. "Don't make me keep on repeating myself. I definitely want to form a contract with you, demon!"_

"_Very well. Where do you want the seal of our contract? You should know; the more visible the mark, the stronger the bond between us will be."_

"_Then…" She paused for a split second. "Put the mark in the most visible place!"_

"_As you wish. I'll put the mark in to your right eye." The demon's hand shot out; and black light blasted off. She screeched as pain tore in to her body; but it was only for a moment. Panting again; she clutched at her chest; finding her breath. She looked in to the deep shadows where a pair of glowing red eyes gazed back at her. "Take…the form of my butler," She said softly._

"_A butler? Very well." From the shadows stepped out a tall, young man with black hair, red eyes and dressed in a black tailcoat, a black vest, black trousers and a black tie. He wore white gloves and black shoes._

"_Demon—what is your name?"_

"_My name is whatever my mistress wishes it to be." He replied with a smile._

_She thought for a moment. "Darius." She muttered. "Your name will be Darius."_

"_Certainly, my young Lady. Please call me 'Darius'."_

"_Yes." She said softly. "Darius. I like that name a lot." Raising a hand to her face; she swept her black bangs to cover her right eye. "I'll find another way to cover it…when I go back to the mansion." She murmured. "Perhaps a bandage…or something." She looked back up to meet his gaze. "I have conditions that you absolutely must follow, okay? You must always obey my orders; follow my orders unconditionally. You must __**never **__lie to me; always tell the truth. And you must never betray me; always protect me."_

"_Very well. May I ask for your name, my young Lady?"_

"…_Lucia," She whispered quietly. "I am Lucia Koori."_

_A gloved-hand over his heart, he bowed to her. "Well then, Lady Lucia, shall we return to the mansion?"_

"_Yeah."_

* * *

><p>"<em>What? They were <em>murdered_?" Sarah Bridge gasped. "W-What about little Lucia?"_

"_She wasn't in the mansion; I don't know where she is now." The footman said._

_Zane tugged on his mother's dress. "Mother? Where's Lucia?"_

_Sarah smiled weakly down to her sons; as she knelt down. "We don't know where Lucia is; but we'll find her, okay?"_

"_Lucia-chan will be okay, right?" Gil asked._

"_We don't know for sure, but let's hope for the best, alright?"_

"_What about Lucia's parents?" Zane asked._

"_They both passed away." Sarah said gently. "They'll have a funeral in a few days."_

_The footman looked up to see a tall figure walking towards the mansion. In his arms, he carried—Lucia! A pitch black butler with glowing red eyes…and Lucia; her bangs covering her right eye. "Lady Lucia!" He yelled in relief and joy._

_Sarah whirled around; tears of relief welling in her green eyes. Zane and Gilbert turned; and dashed forward to meet her. As he approached the manor, he let Lucia down. Her gray gaze; which used to be filled with happiness; had turned icy cold. A blank expression streaked over her face; as she stayed close to the butler's side._

"_Lucia-chan!" Gil called._

"_Lucia!" Zane shouted. As they neared her; she flinched slightly. "Who are you?" Zane asked Darius. Darius simply smiled. "I am Lady Lucia's butler."_

"_A…butler?" Sarah repeated as she hurried to go meet the little girl._

"_Are the authorities coming to clean away the corpses?" Lucia asked softly; holding tightly to Darius' sleeve._

"_They are; we've already sent for them." Sarah murmured to her. "Would you like to live with us? I'm sure Zane and Gil would—"_

"_That isn't necessary," She interrupted her quietly. "As the only daughter; it is my responsibility to become the head of the Koori family. I will…live here with Darius. I'll hire other servants, and I'll make sure that everything runs smoothly. I won't let other people think that the Koori family is weak."_

* * *

><p>"<em>There she goes."<em>

"_Who is she?"_

"_She's just a kid, isn't she?"_

"_Are you serious? That's the Ice Princess!"_

"'_Ice Princess'?"_

"_Yes; she's the head of the Koori family."_

"_But she looks to be only ten years old!"_

"_That's because she is!"_

"_Sh! Don't let her hear you! They say she can freeze anyone with one piercing stare!"_

"_Shall I silence them, my Lady?" Darius inquired lowly as he and his master strolled around the market._

"_No; what they say is true," Lucia replied. "I am the Ice Princess. It's a fitting title, don't you think?"_

"_It suites you well; I agree. Shall I call you 'Princess' then?"_

"_Hime-sama."_

"_Pardon, my Lady?"_

"'_Hime-sama'. It's Japanese for 'princess'. Please call me that."_

"_Very well, Hime-sama."_

"_Oh, and Darius?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_When we return to the mansion; prepare tea. Zane and Gilbert-niisan are visiting me."_

"_Yes, my Princess."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Little Princess!" Gil greeted as he walked through the door with Zane.<em>

"_Little…Princess?" Lucia echoed._

"_That's right! Everybody calls you the Ice Princess, right? Well, you'll always be a little princess to me; okay? So I'll call you 'Little Princess'!" Gil said with a grin._

"_Hmph." Lucia averted her gaze. "Whatever; doesn't matter to me."_

* * *

><p>"…cia…ucia…Lucia!"<p>

Lucia blinked her gray eye; seeing a worried Zane staring at her. "Are you okay? You seemed a little spaced out there."

She shook her head. "I'm fine," _I was swept in to my memories again…_She looked at Gilbert. "Gilbert-niisan; it's been a while since I've seen you. Zane visits me basically daily; while you haven't come to visit me for years. How very heartbreaking."

Gilbert chuckled. "Eh? Still referring to me as 'Gilbert-niisan'?"

"Oh, should I not?"

"I don't think I want the person I've taken an interest in to think of me as a 'brother', that's all; Lucia-chan."

"An interest in? Aniki; how cruel! You're trying to steal my Lucia away?" Zane hugged Lucia tightly; sticking his tongue out at his elder brother.

"Zane? You've learned more Japanese?" Lucia asked; slightly surprised.

"Yep! I wanted to impress Lucia; so I learned some." He said with a grin.

"Anyway, shall we have lunch together?" Sarah offered; linking arms with her husband.

"That sounds fun! Come on, Lucia! You _have_ to come!" Zane said. "Hey Damien; maybe you can get some pointers from Darius!"

Damien smiled slightly. "Of course, my Lord."

"Ah…fine. Come on, Darius."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Lucia, sit beside me at the table, okay?" Zane asked; linking arms with her.

"Unless, Little Princess would like to sit beside me." Gil snickered; linking arms with her on the other side.

"You're just doing that because you're a mean older brother!" Zane accused.

"Really? Maybe I _do _have an interest in Little Princess." Gil teased.

Lucia rolled her eyes as she listened to the two brothers bicker. Darius snickered softly as he saw his young Lady roll her eyes in annoyance. Lucia; his precious princess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Gyah; wrote that in one day; now I'm tired as heck. x_x Okay, so; I do not own Kuroshitsuji. So I put Lucia and Darius on the Campania; the luxury ship from the Kuroshitsuji manga, as well as the thing with the Bizarre Dolls; which are pure AWESOME! xD So yeah; those are from Kuroshitsuji. I do own my OCs, and; dun, dun, DUN! The hyper-active Zane's mysterious older brother appears? Gasp! What else will happen? And now; some translations. As I have stated in the first chapter; Hime-sama = Princess. Otouto = Younger brother. Okaa-san = Mother. Otou-san = Father. Aniki = Slang term for 'brother'; like 'bro'. And yeah! Stay tuned for more; next chapter features the Viscount of Druitt. Doomsday Raven; out! ~_


	5. Chapter 5

"Wah, the food was exceptionally good!" Zane exclaimed as they left the restaurant. "Don't you think, Lucia?"

She nodded slightly. "It was good." She mumbled.

"Eh? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She answered. "I just happen to have developed a headache from the constant bickering between you and Gilbert-niisan." Running her fingers through her jet black hair; she sighed. To resolve the brothers' last argument, she had to sit between them. And despite that, they still wouldn't stop bickering. "Ah, hey, Darius; do you have the present here?"

"I'll go and retrieve it, if you wish, Hime-sama."

"Yes, please fetch it," Darius nodded, and strolled away in the opposite direction. "Please wait; Darius is going to get something." Within a few moments, he returned; in his hands was a box wrapped in midnight blue wrapping paper. He handed it to Lucia. She stepped towards Gil. "Gilbert-niisan, your birthday is coming up; so in case something happens, this is your gift."

Gil blinked in surprise. Taking the box, he carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a sword with a long blade, a black handle with a midnight blue jewel in the middle of it and a glossy black sheath. "A new sword! Little Princess, I love it. Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome. Happy early birthday, Gilbert-niisan."

"Ah, there's a ball today, isn't there; Mother, Father?" Gil asked; turning to his parents.

They nodded. "That's right." Sarah Bridge said.

"Hey Lucia, do you want to go to the ball with me?" Zane asked with pleading blue eyes.

"A ball…?" She glanced over to Darius; then back to Zane. "I suppose. I apologize; Duke and Duchess Bridge, but I'm afraid that I'll have to retire to my suite to prepare; it's in an hour, correct?"

"Oh, alright. We'll see you there." Tristan Bridge smiled; as they went their separate ways. Darius followed after his mistress like a shadow; glancing back to look at Gilbert. He sensed something odd about him.

"Darius, the Viscount of Druitt will be there; right?"

"That is right, Hime-sama."

"Hmph," Lucia quickened her stride as she made her way towards her first class suite. "There may be a connection between the Viscount and operations within the black market. As the Ice Princess and the head of the Koori household; it's my duty to eradicate these kinds of things; things that are of a worry that goes beyond the borders of the authorities."

"Still so serious, Hime-sama?"

Lucia raised her head slightly. "There's a foul scent clinging to the breeze."

* * *

><p>Lucia strolled in to the ball room; wearing an icy silver gown that fell just pass her knees and without sleeves. The black sash around the waist of the dress was embellished with tiny, glittering gemstones. At the right hand corner of the dress was scarlet embroidery. A small diamond tiara was on her head; and her black hair cascaded down her back down to her knees. A plait on each side was tied with scarlet ribbon; and she wore silver high-heels with black gloves that reached her elbows. Her black bangs were brushed over her right eye; for she didn't wear her bandage. Her showing gray eye glittered coldly as she scanned over the room. At her side was Darius; in the hidden pocket of his tailcoat he had hidden a white bandage so she could hide the mark whenever she wished. Her gray gaze locked on a young man with shaggy blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. "The Viscount…" Lucia hissed lowly to Darius.<p>

"Will you approach him, my Princess?"

"I have to. Keep alert; the meeting is tonight for the Aurora Society that claims to revive the dead."

"Yes, my Princess."

* * *

><p>"Wah, your girlfriend must be sooo lucky!" A redheaded girl fawned with a giggle.<p>

"Actually, I don't have a girlfriend yet.~" Ronald Knox replied. He was hanging out in the third class dining hall.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yep; but there's a really cute girl I have my eye on!" He smirked; as he took another drink. He glanced down at his watch with a widening grin. _The time is coming…_

* * *

><p>"Lucia, you look sooo adorable!" Zane said with a grin.<p>

"You certainly look quite nice, Little Princess." Gil agreed.

"Thank you. However, I have some business to attend to; so I'll meet up with you two later; okay?" She murmured; turning and walking away; soon disappearing in to the crowd. Her gray eye narrowed slightly as she ventured towards the Viscount of Druitt; also known as Aleister Chamber. Darius stayed close to her side as they drew closer. The Viscount's eyes locked on her as she forced herself to stay calm as she strolled casually towards him.

"Hello there," The Viscount greeted with a charming smile.

"My Lady, I will fetch you something to drink." Darius said; walking away while casting her another glance. She nodded slightly to him; sliding her gray gaze back to the Viscount. "H-Hello, my Lord Druitt." She stammered; doing a small curtsy to show respect. _Ugh…how irritating. The head of the Koori family curtsying to this Viscount…_

"What a pretty young girl you are, my lovely Lady." The Viscount smiled. "Such a cold voice; yet so very sweet. Like a beautiful little mockingjay. The cold, icy tone; like a mockingbird, yet so sweet and charming; just like a jay."

"A-Ah, so sweet of you to say, my Lord." Lucia forced up a smile. She glanced around nervously. "M-My Lord, do you know anything about the society that is bringing people back to life?"

"Oh, you have an interest in _that_, do you, my pretty little mockingjay?" He crooned; twirling a finger in her black hair.

"Yes, I do, my Lord Druitt. Please tell me about it."

"Hm…you're quite a young one; little mockingjay. It might shock you…"

_Perhaps I have to change my approach._ "Please don't tease me, my Lord. I am a Lady; not just a little girl." She murmured; batting her eyelashes slightly. _This is terrible…_

"Oh, alright. There's a meeting soon; my darling mockingjay, are you going to attend?"

"Yes, I plan on attending with my butler. Are you going as well, my Lord?"

"Of course, my charming mockingjay. I shall see you there then."

"Yes, Lord Druitt."

* * *

><p>As the Viscount smiled in a farewell, Lucia's smile instantly vanished. Her gray eye narrowed in to a slit; as she turned around sharply to see Darius; grinning at her. "Hmph. Were you listening or something?"<p>

"Of course; I have to make sure my Princess is safe." Darius replied with a smile. "So how was your conversation with the Viscount?"

"Ugh, absolutely terrible. Well, now we'll have to follow the Viscount; since we now know that he's going to the meeting."

"Very good, Hime-sama. Shall we go in to our disguises?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Darius wore glasses and combed his hair neatly over. Lucia wore a long blonde wig with bangs covering her right eye. They walked towards the brass-handled doors that were guarded by a scrawny man wearing a white tux. A jug of water was held in his hands. She overheard him offer the water to people entering the room. "Eh? So expensive for water," Lucia muttered. "I suppose that means if one is unable to afford it; they are unable to enter." She looked at her butler. "Let's go, Darius." Lucia murmured; beginning to walk out towards the doors that hid the meeting.<p>

"Ah, ah, ah, not so quickly, my Princess," Darius gently grabbed her shoulder; and tugged her back. "According to research I have conducted on this; in order to go in to the meeting; the Aurora Society has a fixed greeting. If you do not do it; then they won't allow you in," He crouched down and whispered something in her ear.

"W-What? You can't be serious…!"

"I'm afraid so, Hime-sama. Shall we go?"

Gulping; Lucia and Darius walked towards the man guarding the doors. After buying a glass of water; she was allowed to enter along with Darius. A plump man with a white beard and tiny dark eyes approached them. "First timers?" He asked.

"T-The complete flame in our chests…s-shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are—the Phoenix!" Lucia and Darius struck the pose; and after a few moments, the man did the same. "Here are your membership badges." He said; passing two small badges to them. As he strolled away; Lucia grabbed Darius' sleeve tightly. "How embarrassing." She hissed. "N-Never doing that again…"

Kneeling down, Darius put the badge on her dress; then stood up and smiled at her. "Shall we get a good spot to view the presentation, Hime-sama?"

"Yes; let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I do not own Kuroshitsuji; I only own my OCs. The event concerning the Aurora Society is from Kuroshitsuji as well; I only altered it. ~ Oh; and when the Viscount calls Lucia a 'mockingjay'; The Hunger Games reference for the win! xD So yeah; 'mockingjay' is from The Hunger Games. ~  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, it's time now."

"Ehh? You're leaving?"

"Yep; there's some stuff I gotta do. ~"

"Aww…then, won't you meet me here again tomorrow night?" The woman giggled.

"Ah, sure, I guess. That is; if we meet alive." Ronald Knox muttered; shoving on his jacket.

"Haha, what do you mean by that?"

* * *

><p>"M-Maggie! Maggie, what are—ow!" Susanne Connor screeched in pain as her daughter; Margaret Connor; who was revived using the medicine of the Aurora Society savagely snapped her jaws in to her mother's throat. Blood splattered against the floor as Susanne collapsed to the ground. Screams filled the air as everybody clambered to escape from the dead girl; who climbed out from her coffin with a malicious snarl.<p>

"Darius!" Lucia swept her blonde wig off and tossed it to the side.

"Yes, my Princess." Three sharp, silver knives were taken out from Darius' coat and hurled at the moving corpse. They pierced in to the girl's body; and she fell to the floor.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lucia watched as Margaret heaved back to her feet.

"I'm sure that I stabbed that thing in the heart," Darius muttered. "This is definitely a being that I do not understand."

"Kill it!" Ryan Stoker yelled at some of his workers.

They shot at the corpse; but it didn't seem to have any effect. She lunged at one of the men and brought him to the ground. His scream was cut off as Margaret tore at his throat.

"Y-You useless guys!" Ryan yelled at the two as the corpse then went for the other man; who had tripped in an effort to escape.

"Ryan Stoker; get back here!" She shouted after him. Margaret limped towards her; and then lunged towards Lucia; jaws wide to show its bloody teeth. "Hey, you know you gotta smash them in the heads if you want to kill them."

Lucia watched someone leap down on the moving corpse; a red lawnmower grinding in to the corpse's head; leaving it a bloody pulp. "Eh? Ronald?"

Ronald winked charmingly. "Hey, Lucia-chan! You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"'Coz William-senpai sent me here to investigate the Bizarre Dolls." Ronald said; leaning against the handle of his Death Scythe. "And I also heard that you were going to be here; so I decided to come to; and make sure that you're safe."

Lucia averted her gaze; a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Don't say something like that. If you get killed; it has nothing to do with me."

"Aha! I so told those guys that this chick was dead!" Ronald exclaimed; looking down on a small book. "I totally reaped her soul correctly!"

"Hey; Shinigami; what are you talking about?" Lucia demanded.

"Ah. ~ Lucia-chan's coldness is so sweet. ~ Anyway, y'see, I was sent here to investigate; 'coz I collected this girl's soul properly; however, we received signs that her corpse was still moving around; like she was alive. So, since administration claimed that it was our miss, I'm here to straighten it out. Oh, and sorry, Darius-chan, but William-senpai won't forgive me if I don't kill you; and I can't stand having overtime. So die easily, 'kay?"

Leaping in to the air; aiming for Darius' head with his Death Scythe; Darius caught the lawnmower by the side; stopping it from mashing his flesh in to pulp. Lucia sighed. "Darius; when you're done playing; come and find me, got it?" Turning; she hurried out of the room.

"Wahh, how cold! Lucia-chan really is the Ice Princess." Ronald marveled; watching her as she hurried out the door.

"Do you really think you should be looking in the other direction?" Darius smirked; throwing Ronald and his Death Scythe to the side.

* * *

><p>She slowly crept down the spiraling staircases; her gray eye analyzing her surroundings. It was awfully dark, and her heart was thumping rapidly. The small gun that she kept concealed was clutched tightly in her hand; stepping down the steps silently.<p>

Pressed against the wall; she edged closer to the corner; taking in a deep, quiet breath. When suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whirling around; she pointed her gun at the being's head. "Wah!" Bright blue eyes blinked back at her. It was Zane; a black sword in a sheath slung over his shoulder. "L-Lucia? What're you doing down here anyway?"

Sighing in slight relief; she let her arm drop back to her side. "Investigating. What are you doing here?"

"I saw you and I followed you. We didn't even get to spend time with each other at the ball." He pouted; crossing his arms.

"Sorry Zane, I don't have time; so please go back to Duke and Duchess Bridge." Lucia hissed; rounding the corner and disappearing in to the darkness.

Huffing in annoyance, Zane followed her. "Lucia, don't leave me behind!"

* * *

><p>She glanced around the freight storage of the ship; cracking her knuckles. <em>It'll be bad if I'm caught off guard by one of those moving corpses…what did Ronald call them? 'Bizarre Dolls'? It certainly suits them.<em>

"Hey Lucia, don't leave me all alone!" Zane pleaded; coming up from behind her.

"Zane, I told you to go back to your parents!" She growled. _I can't let Zane get hurt!_

"I can't just leave you by yourself in a freight storage! Do you know what could be lurking around in the darkness?"

Lucia's gray eyes widened as she saw something appear behind him. Another Bizarre Doll; only it was different from the one she saw before. "Zane!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him with her as she dived out of the way of the corpse's widening jaws.

"Ow…Lucia…?"

"Zane, come on!" Staggering back to her feet, she pulled him along with her as she dashed out of the way of the thing that came after them. Turning; she shot at it; hitting it in the forehead. After all; she was known for her remarkable skills with a gun.

"W-What is that thing?" Zane stammered.

"A Bizarre Doll." She hissed, staring past him. She saw a coffin with the mark of the Aurora Society. "Ryan Stoker brought another revived corpse? You've got to be kidding…Come on, Zane."

Zane didn't move. "Zane, what's wrong? We have to go!" He simply pointed past her; and she slid her gaze to where he pointed. A terrible feeling welled in the pit of her heart. Tons of coffins bearing the same symbol were all packed over where Zane was pointing to. She couldn't even count how many. "No way…" She whispered. "He brought…more?"

Ripping sounds echoed through the storage; as the bindings that kept the coffins closed started to tear because of the Bizarre Dolls struggling to get free. She watched in terror as Bizarre Dolls tore free from the coffins; limping, crawling, staggering towards Lucia and her childhood friend.

* * *

><p>"Geez…where did that stupid brother of mine go?" Gilbert Bridge muttered; as he trailed his hand along the wall; navigating through the darkness of the freight storage. Slung over his shoulder was the sheath containing the sword given to him by Lucia. He rounded the corner and went down another small flight of stairs to find Lucia and Zane standing; as dozens upon dozens of pale-skinned, stitched up, blindfolded <em>creatures<em> staggered towards them with gaping mouths that stretched beyond that of a normal human's.

"The…hell? What are those things?" He watched as Lucia shot at some of them; hitting them right in the forehead. _Of course, her gun skills are still flawless…_

* * *

><p>"Ha! Wow, Darius-chan, your skills are quite awesome." Ronald snickered.<p>

"Thank you." He said; launching another punch at Ronald's face. "Whoops! Ah, I'm late! I gotta go; see you later, Darius-chan! And you _better_ take good care of Lucia-chan! I'll catch her later!" Ronald quickly ducked from his punch; and scurrying out the door; pushing his Death Scythe with him.

Darius stared after him. Sighing; he swept a white-gloved hand through his black hair. "I must hurry to Hime-sama's side."

* * *

><p>"Zane, come on!" Grabbing him by the hand; they rushed away from the mob of corpses. She took a quick glance at the front of the exit; more Bizarre Dolls slithered out from the darkness; snapping their jaws viciously. She looked up to see a tall mountain of luggage that was strapped down with rope securely. "Quickly climb to the top; okay? I'll be right behind you." Lucia told him; firing more shots. However; her gun wasn't going to last very long.<p>

"Lucia—"

"Just go!"

Glancing back worriedly, Zane began to climb up the luggage as Lucia fought below. _I won't lose…I won't lose!_ More staggered towards her. It seemed like every time she killed one; four more would appear to take its place. _Darius…what's taking you so long? _Another corpse fell to the ground. _I won't lose. I won't lose! I won't lose; because I have people to protect. I have revenge to gain. Zane…Gilbert-niisan…Darius…Ronald…all my servants, everybody else…; I can't just leave them like this! I am the Ice Princess; I cannot lose!_

"Lucia, watch out!" She heard Zane's screech as she fired her last bullet in her gun. They took this opportunity to lunge at her with their teeth bared.

* * *

><p>"<em>Otou-san, please teach me how to swordfight!" Seven-year old Lucia Koori pleaded; tugging on the jacket of her father.<em>

"_Eh? You want to learn how to swordfight?"_

"_Uh-huh. Because, I want to protect Okaa-san and Otou-san!" Lucia smiled up at him with wide gray eyes. "And Gilbert-niisan and Zane-kun!"_

_Glen Koori simply smiled down at his daughter; and ruffled her pitch black hair. "Alright, your Otou-san will teach you to swordfight."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucia; your posture is wrong! Stand straighter; and your footwork is weak!"<em>

_Lucia struggled to get back up; grabbing the sword in her hand. Glen gently hugged her. "Lucia, I'm sorry if I was rough with your training to swordfight," He looked her in the eyes. "If it's too much, we can stop."_

"_No!" She lifted the sword up. "I will fight!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucia; you're doing so well!" Glen smiled. It had been over a year and a half since Lucia started to swordfight. She had made excellent progress.<em>

"_Thank you, Otou-san!" Lucia smiled happily. She stared at the sword in her hand. She didn't know it yet; but soon her skills with sword fighting would stain her hands with blood. "Otou-san, can I try the drill again? I want to polish my skills a bit more."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Eh? Gilbert-niisan and Zane-kun are learning to swordfight too?" Lucia asked.<em>

"_That's right, Lucia-chan. But…don't mention it to Gilbert-niisan's otouto, okay?"_

"_Why, Gilbert-niisan?"_

"_Zane-kun isn't really comfortable with sword fighting, that's all," He smiled at her, as Zane ran up to them with a grin plastered on his face._

_She blinked, but then smiled. "I won't, Gilbert-niisan! Hey, hey, let's go catch butterflies today!"_

* * *

><p>"Hey Little Princess; you shouldn't depend on a gun so much; nor space out."<p>

Lucia opened her eyes to see Gilbert standing in front of her; the sword she presented him early today as a birthday gift in his hand. Scarlet blood dripped from it; as she saw the path of dead Bizarre Dolls; a large slash wound in their heads; lying on the ground. She had been swept in to her memories again.

"G-Gilbert…niisan?" She whispered.

"Geez, do I always have to look out for you, Little Princess? I mean; your swordsmanship is much better than mine; despite the fact that you're younger. So why use the gun?" Gilbert shot a grin back to her; as he began to slash at the approaching corpses. Blood splattered to the ground and on his clothes. She watched in awe as he so easily sliced down the corpses that staggered towards them.

_Yes…I'll protect my Little Princess. I'll protect my little brother from having to do the thing he so much hated. I'll protect them. I love Little Princess. Why can't she see that I love her? Maybe it's because my brother already captured her heart…no, that's not it. So what is it that makes her so unaware of my feelings? Little Princess; please realize it soon. But for now, I'll protect you. I'll stain my hands with blood and sin; if it means protecting you. _He thrust the blade through the head of another Bizarre Doll. After he had killed them all with his sword; scarlet liquid dripped from his sword, stained his clothes and was splattered over his cheek. Sweat plastered his black hair to his face; his breath coming out in ragged gasps. He turned to look over at Lucia; and Zane; who was climbing down from the top of the luggage. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"G-Gilbert-niisan?" She whispered.

"Big brother…" Zane turned his attention to Lucia; who he enveloped in a hug. "Lucia, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? I should've helped…I should've protected you…"

"I told you to climb to the top of the luggage so that you'll be safe," She stated. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"But Lucia—"

"Sh, it's fine." She forced a small, weak smile to Zane to reassure him. She turned to Gilbert. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, Little Princess."

"Princess!" Lucia slid her gaze over to wear Darius raced to her. "Hime-sama, is everything fine?"

"Hmph. No thanks to you, Darius. Gilbert-niisan was here to help me though; so yes, I am fine; and so is Zane and Gilbert-niisan."

Going down on one knee; Darius bowed his head. "Lord Gilbert; I apologize. For you had to protect her in my place. I have failed as my Lady's butler."

Gil blinked. "Ah, no, it's fine; really. Protecting Little Princess; is kind of a part of my job."

"Anyway, why are there so many on this ship?" Lucia muttered; crossing her arms.

"Perhaps we should ask him." Darius murmured; throwing four knives to the side. They stabbed in to a crate; stopping Ryan Stoker dead in his tracks. "E-Eh?" He stuttered.

"Ryan Stoker!"

"I-I didn't mean for it to happen!" He insisted. "I didn't mean for them to be revived in such a state…! Ow! Let go! Ow, ow, ow!"

Darius had grabbed Ryan's arms and twisted them behind his back. "Ow, ow, ow! L-Let me talk; it's something urgent!" He cried.

"Well? Then speak. I won't let my butler release you; considering that you'll probably scurry away like the filthy rat that you are." Lucia stated with an icy tone.

"T-This ship is divided in to two sections; which is separated by the boiler!" Ryan cried. "There are two freight storages!"

"What?"

"A-And in the front freight storage…we have stored ten times as many samples as there were in here!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Hello! ~ So I hope you enjoyed the updates on this fanfic, I worked pretty hard today to finish them up. ^^ Gilbert comes to the rescue of Lucia; and in his thoughts, it reveals his feelings! And secrets of Zane are unraveling; keep reading to find out! I do not own Kuroshitsuji; but I do own my OCs. The thing about the Bizarre Dolls, the cruise ship, etc. are a part of Kuroshitsuji; I just altered them._


	7. Chapter 7

"Ten times as many?" She repeated in disbelief.

"This will be quite a disaster, don't you think; Hime-sama?" Darius kept a firm grip on Ryan's arms; every time the doctor attempted to free himself, Darius would twist his arms a little more.

"That doesn't even cover it. Just one of those things is a damn hassle," She hissed. "But I can't even imagine… ten times as many as what we had to deal with."

* * *

><p>Screams echoed throughout the ship as the Bizarre Dolls from the other freight storage attacked the passengers. Blood splattered to the floor and the walls; and bodies littered the floor. Tristan Bridge and his wife; Sarah, drew out their swords; which were concealed. Eyes narrowed and hands gripping the handles of their blades; they slashed through the soft flesh of the Bizarre Dolls.<p>

"Dear?"

"Yes?"

"Our sons; are they okay?"

"I'm sure they are," Tristan bit his lip slightly when the creature didn't die as he stabbed it in the chest. He turned his approach to slicing through their heads; which worked. "They are skilled with swords. And they'll do whatever they can to protect Lucia, and Lucia will do whatever she can to protect them. We'll have to trust in that."

"I certainly hope so. Well then, shall we fight to our last breath?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Well then, most likely the ship is now infested with your sick creations." Lucia muttered coldly to Ryan; tapping the tip of her gun on the doctor's head. "Darius; go and make sure Duke and Duchess Bridge are okay; and take them to a safe place."<p>

"What about you, Hime-sama?"

"Well, it seems that I've already used up the bullets in my gun; which is quite disappointing," She sighed. "But I'll be fine. Hurry up and return to my side as soon as you've carried out your order."

"Don't worry, Darius. My brother and I will protect Lucia." Zane said.

Darius' red eyes blinked. "Thank you, Lord Zane and Lord Gilbert. I will return as quickly as I can. And Hime-sama; try not to die."

"Hmph. Just hurry up." She hissed. Darius nodded, and ran off. She turned her attention to Ryan; who was being restrained by Gilbert. "Now then, are you going to tell me everything you know about these Bizarre Dolls you've made? Do hurry; I'm not the most patient person when it comes to situations like this."

After an explanation from Ryan, Lucia led the way towards the elevator in the boiler of the ship. "How annoying," Lucia sighed. "You better hope that we can reverse the effects with your machine."

"We can!" Ryan insisted. "We must hurry!"

Lucia smirked slightly; and poked at Ryan's ear. "I hope you do know, if you're lying to me, I won't hesitate to pierce your ears with Gilbert-niisan's sword. ~"

Gulping, Ryan quickened his stride; Gil following right after him as Lucia snickered. _Striking a little fear always keeps them in line._

* * *

><p>"Why are there so many?" Tristan Bridge growled; slicing down another with his sword. His wife stood by his side; slashing down corpse after corpse with her blade. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead; as her movements slowed slightly with fatigue. "There seems to be an endless wave of them," Sarah sighed. "We'll be able to defeat them; won't we, darling?"<p>

"It's our job to protect the weak. So let's live up to the Bridge household's title," Tristan smiled tiredly to Sarah. "But please make me a promise, dear."

"Yes?"

"If either of us are to die this evening, please let us die together," A saddened look filled his green gaze. "A world without you means absolutely nothing to me."

Sarah smiled gently in return. "Yes. We will stay together; even if it is in death."

"Duke and Duchess; please do not talk like that. It would sadden Lord Zane and Lord Gilbert if their parents died."

A being in pitch black landed on a Bizarre Doll that was about to snap its jaws around the Duchess' arm. Blood splattered up as the being stood up. "Darius!" Tristan said.

"Please pardon my entrance," Darius said; bowing. "However; before I can properly say what I was sent to, these corpses must be cleaned up." With swift, agile movements; Darius quickly hurled shiny silver knives in to the heads of the Bizarre Dolls. He slammed his leg through the heads of many with a powerful kick; leaving piles of bloody corpses on the floor.

"Now I can see why little Lucia decided to have you serve her as her butler." Tristan remarked.

"My Princess has ordered me to lead you to safety." Darius said.

* * *

><p>"See? Didn't I say that we might not meet alive?" Ronald sneered as he looked down at the corpse of the woman he had met earlier in the evening. "'Coz you're on the list." With a heavy sigh; he leaned against his Death Scythe. "Geez, I'm so busy tonight! Where's Raven-chan? She should be here by now." He flipped through the small book he carried. "William-senpai is probably fussing over the fact that she should be sleeping." He checked his watch. "And the worst has yet to come. I hope Lucia-chan is okay." He looked out to see the large shape that loomed in front of the luxury cruise ship. "Geez; overtime is so annoying. The guys in management are asking for the impossible here; how are we supposed to collect this many souls?"<p>

"Hey, hey, Ronald-senpai. ~"

Ronald turned to see Raven Loric; his partner; holding her scarlet scythe in her hand. Her green eyes gleamed as she looked around as the bodies. "Ohh; how charming. So much red. Red, red, red." She giggled.

"Eh? William-senpai finally let you leave?"

Raven danced her fingers along the blade of her Death Scythe. "Oh; he didn't let me. I left 'coz I wanted to."

"What? William-senpai is going to be really angry!"

"Hmph. William-senpai can't control whether I leave HQ or not." She huffed hotly. "I wanted to collect souls; so I'll collect souls! Besides; if I skip out on this assignment; whether it was because of Wiliam-senpai or not, I'll get yelled at." She rolled her eyes. "And there's no way that I'm doing overtime later! So let's hurry up."

"Ha! I was here before you." He teased. "Waaaay before you, Raven-chan!"

"Shut up, Ronald-senpai! You only came here early 'coz of Lucia-chan!"

"Maybe I did."

"Whatever; let's get to work; before William-senpai notices." An eerie grin lit up her face as the ship smashed in to the iceberg.

* * *

><p>A jolt rocked the ship; as the Campania crashed in to the iceberg. "What the hell was that?" Zane's blue eyes were wide as he got back up to his feet after tumbling to the ground from the impact. "The door to the boiler is up ahead. Let's hurry up." Lucia said; turning her attention to the heavy metal door. "Gilbert-niisan; please release Mister Ryan. We'll be able to move faster if we pose as his comrades." Gil did as she asked; Lucia's piercing gray gaze keeping him in sight as they opened the door to the boiler.<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Sarah hissed as she fell to the floor. Tristan helped her up, as they hurried out to the deck. Large chunks of ice were scattered over the deck; as Tristan pointed to a large iceberg. "Did we crash in to that?" He said with wide eyes. Sarah rushed to the railing and looked down. A giant gash was dug in to the bottom side of the ship and ice water was flooding in.<p>

"The ship'll sink at this rate!" Sarah whirled around to see people racing out to the lifeboats. Screams of terror shot through the air as everybody raced to get to a lifeboat. "Out of my way! Let me on a boat!" People shouted.

"Darling; let's help with the lifeboats." Tristan said; tugging at his wife's arm.

"Duke Bridge, Hime-sama—"

"It's our duty as the Duke and Duchess of the Bridge household to protect the weak. We can't leave just yet." Sarah said; following after Tristan as they made their way through the crowds of shouting passengers.

"As you wish; stay safe." Darius said; bowing.

"Protect Lucia and our sons!" Tristan called back as they disappeared in to the mob of people.

* * *

><p>Darius rushed to the wheelhouse. He looked at the control panel. "To prevent flooding…this one." Darius muttered; turning a handle. "Tonight will be the worst. This'll stop the flooding for now; at least." With a quick smash; his fist hit through the head of a Bizarre Doll that attempted to come up behind him.<p>

Water shot in to the storage freight; soon flooding. It rushed in to the boiler room; shoving Lucia off her feet harshly; along with Ryan, Zane, Gil and the person who was leading them to the elevator. "L-Lucia!" Zane yelled; fighting to catch his breath as the icy water soaked them.

An alarm blared through the boiler. "That alarm means the watertight doors are closing! We have to hurry!" The man shouted. He hurriedly led Ryan through the closing doors. "Hurry! Or we'll be locked in!" Zane and Gil looked back. Lucia was struggling to hurry over to them.

"No, Lucia!" Zane yelled.

"Zane! Gilbert-niisan!" Lucia cried; hurrying towards them.

"There's no time!" The man said; grabbing the two by the shoulders. "Let' go!"

"Lucia!" Lucia heard her name shouted again as the doors closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Gyah, I apologize for not having an update for a while. Exams are coming up for me; so I'll try to update. And for those who read this, along with my other fanfics; Mirror Image or The Past of Azura Cross; I also apologize; for I haven't updated in a while for them. I do not own Kuroshitsuji; I only own my OCs. Some of the events here are from Kuroshitsuji; I only altered them._


	8. Chapter 8

"_Zane, what's wrong?"_

_Zane; who was eleven years old was on his knees; breathing heavily; as he hugged himself tightly. His blue eyes were wide; Gil kneeling down in front of his younger brother. "Zane, tell me what's wrong."_

"_I…I don't want to swordfight anymore!" Zane cried._

"_But you're a natural at it!" Gilbert insisted. "You're even better than me!"_

"_No, no, no!" Zane screeched. "I-I don't want to swordfight! I don't want to anymore!"_

"_Tell me why." He said gently._

"_I-It's…frightening. What if I have to kill someone? What if I have to draw my sword against someone close to me? What would I do; Brother?"_

"_It's your choice whether you point your sword at someone; enemy or not. It all depends on the user; not the blade." Gil said; patting his younger brother's head._

"_But what if…I have to one day fight Lucia?" Zane whimpered._

"_It'll be your choice if you choose to fight Little Princess," Gilbert said. "You can one day fight Little Princess, or you can protect her."_

"_P-Protect her?"_

"_Little Princess is all alone now; right? Draw your sword to her enemies," He lightly smiled at him. "Be the guard dog of the Ice Princess."_

"_Guard…dog?" Zane echoed._

"_Wow; are you really going to repeat everything before it gets through your thick head?" Gil scoffed. "A guard dog is loyal and protects, right?"_

"_Y-Yeah."_

"_Be her guard dog. Stay loyal to your childhood friend; and protect her no matter what." He encouraged._

"_Aniki, aren't you her childhood friend too? Can't you be her guard dog too?"_

_Gil's eyes saddened slightly; and his light smile became a little fainter. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Zane. I…don't think I can protect Lucia-chan. So you'll have to protect her."_

"_B-But Aniki…why can't you protect her?"_

"_I guess…" He stared blankly past Zane with a lost look. "…It's because all I will do is hurt her."_

"_Aniki—"_

"_So you; and only you; can protect Lucia-chan."_

* * *

><p>"Lucia!"<p>

Lucia watched with her showing gray eye wide; as Zane rushed towards her through the water that still surged in to the room. The watertight door had closed; separating them from the others. "Zane, why? Why didn't you leave with Gilbert-niisan?"

"I promised that I would protect you no matter what!" Zane said firmly; grabbing her hand and leading her over to the watertight door. "Gilbert-niisan?" She called.

"Lucia? Zane? Are you alright?" She heard him call back from the other side.

"Go on without us; we'll meet up later!"

"I won't leave you two behind!"

"Just leave! We'll meet up again later; I promise!"

"Alright; but stay safe! I'll take Ryan to where he has the machine!"

* * *

><p>Lucia looked up to see a duct that was above a small case of metal stairs. "Zane; up there. We can escape through that."<p>

Zane nodded; her hand clasped in his, he hurried up the stairs with Lucia in tow. "A lot of water is flooding in; we have to hurry." Zane said; yanking the grate of the duct off and tossing it away. "Alright; after you, Lucia." _I am Lucia's guard dog. This is my duty._

* * *

><p>"Many compartments have already flooded," Darius murmured; checking a map of the ship. "By my calculations; the ship…will sink within the hour. The water is about two degrees. For the body to be soaked in water in such cold water; it will definitely harm the body. I must rush to their side." He smashed aside another Bizarre Doll as he hurried away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wahh!" Lucia plummeted down from the duct as the grate fell away. She slowly opened her eye to see Darius gazing down at her with a smirk and gleaming red eyes. "Please excuse me, Hime-sama; and my tardiness." Darius smiled.<p>

"Hmph; let me down." She hissed.

"Lord Zane; are you injured?" Darius asked as he helped Zane down from the duct.

"Nah; I'm fine," He showed a goofy grin. "Thanks for catching Lucia from hitting the ground! I was about to have a heart attack right there when I saw her fall!"

"It's my duty to protect Hime-sama." Darius replied.

"Anyway; are Duke and Duchess Bridge safe?" Lucia asked; fixing her bangs to cover her right eye more.

"They are unharmed; however they insisted on staying and rescuing the other passengers." Darius answered; taking out a white bandage from the pocket of his tailcoat. "Please excuse me." He gently tied it around her right eye; and then bowed to her.

"That's just like my parents," Zane sighed. "Now we have to go and find my Aniki."

Lucia sneezed quietly; shivering. "Ugh. I hate sneezing." She hissed.

"Please wear this, Hime-sama." Darius offered her his black tailcoat.

"I'll pass. I'll trip if I wear that thing." She shot back.

"Very well. Let us hurry. The lifeboats are being lowered now. Come; we will go to the deck—"

Darius was cut off as two figures leaped down from above. A flash of two pairs of green eyes caught his gaze as he swept Lucia and Zane out of the way. Lucia blinked to see Ronald Knox and Raven Loric standing there. Raven was laughing with a crazed expression; her Death Scythe clenched between her hands. The scarlet blade of her scythe glinted slightly under the dimmed lights of the room. "Fufufu; we meet again; Darius-chan, Lucia-chan. ~" Raven giggled. She looked at Ronald. "Hey, hey, Ronald-senpai; it's Lucia-chan. ~ You came here on purpose; didn't you? To kill Darius-chan and flirt with Lucia-chan. ~ William-senpai will be sooo angry if you let the demon get away; y'know. Don't forget about the souls; okay?"

"I won't forget!" Ronald told her. "I'm more experienced than you anyway!"

"Ha!" Raven scoffed with a sneer. "You may be more experienced, but I'm more focused."

"Geez; I know why William-senpai makes you sleep so much," He muttered. "You've got a sharp tongue when you're deprived of sleep!"

"I'm not deprived of sleep. ~ I sleep for most of the day anyway—ah, hey! Darius-chan, Lucia-chan, Human-chan, where are you going?" Darius was running off with Lucia and Zane. With a quick leap; she appeared at their side. "Wait up!" She swung her scythe; and Darius sprang out of the way with Lucia and Zane.

"Please move out of our way; we have somewhere we must rush to." Darius stated coldly.

"Uwah; Darius-chan is cold!" Raven snickered. "My senpai will be angry at us if we let you leave alive. ~ And I'm not doing overtime again; 'coz if Ronald-senpai gets overtime; half the time that means so do I." She spun around with a laugh. "So let's have a fight! Let the room be dyed with red! Ronald-senpai and I will fight to avoid overtime! Darius-chan; let's test how far you'll go to protect your mistress!"

"Tch." Darius narrowed his red eyes as Raven sprinted towards him; scythe in hand. Swinging; he ducked and fired a kick towards her; which she dodged. "Stay still!" She swung again; and he leaped away; landing towards the window. Raven swung again; and the blade of her scythe hit the window. "No!" Darius yelled; as the window shattered and icy water poured in to the room.

* * *

><p>"Kyaa!" Raven shielded herself from the powerful blast of water with the large blade of her scarlet scythe.<p>

"Ah!" Lucia winced as the water hit her; throwing her off her feet and to the wall.

"Hime-sama!"

Lucia struggled to get up; her gray gaze looking around wildly. _Where's Zane?_ Darius attempted to go to her; but was stopped by Ronald; who forced his Death Scythe towards him. Darius stopped the sharp, turning blades by holding on to both sides of the lawnmower. "Did you forget about me?" Ronald smirked; his green eyes gleaming. "I'm going to kill you here, so stay still; okay?"

Lucia swiveled her gaze to see Bizarre Dolls slithering towards her. _Damn it!_ She tried to get up; but she couldn't move her right leg. _No way…my leg; I can't move it!_

"Lucia!" She heard Zane cry. "Lucia; get up! Luciaaa!"

Darius glanced over. _I have to save her! _"Princess!" He yelled. He tried to escape; but Ronald wouldn't let him. Uncertainty lit the Shinigami's eyes; however.

Raven stood back up; and glanced over to where Lucia was. She could see that her senpai was uncertain if he wanted to kill Lucia's demonic butler; for it could mean that Lucia would be killed by the Bizarre Dolls. _If I purposely let the demon go; Ronald-senpai's crush will live; most likely. But will he get to her in time; that's the question. If I make sure that the demon is killed; that'll make William-senpai a little more at ease; and we won't have to do more overtime. But senpai will be sad if Lucia-chan is killed. What…do I do? What's best?_

"I guess…this is the end…?" Lucia murmured as she watched the Bizarre Dolls come closer towards her with their gaping mouths and bloodstained teeth. As they approached, she closed her eyes tightly. She didn't have a weapon, and she couldn't move her leg. _I can't give up; and I can't die. I am the Ice Princess. But…_

"Tch…Princess!" She heard Darius yell. Darius forced the lawnmower to the side; and ran off towards Lucia.

Lucia slowly opened her eyes after a moment or two; to see Zane in front of her; his black-bladed sword clenched in his hands, and a Bizarre Doll with a sliced head floating slightly in the water that pooled in from the broken window. The sword that Lucia had given to him on his fifteenth birthday. "Z-Zane?"

"I…didn't want to swordfight. It was scary; to think that blood would stain my sword. But if it's to protect Lucia; I'll do whatever I can! Lucia; I _will_ protect you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I do not own Kuroshitsuji; I only own my OCs. Some events in this chapter are based off from Kuroshitsuji; I only altered them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. xD I'm putting off studying for exams to write; because studying is boring. x3 Oh yeah; there's a Ciel reference in there; when Gilbert tells Zane to be the 'guard dog' of the Ice Princess. xD  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__Short note; a little foul language in this chapter._

* * *

><p><em>With the sword you presented to me; I will slay those who threaten you! To your enemies, I will draw my sword; and fight them away. Your fears and sadness; I'll make them disappear. This is because I love you, Lucia Koori.<em>

* * *

><p>"Zane…" Lucia whispered.<p>

Zane swung his sword; and sliced off the heads of more corpses. Blood splattered across his clothes. _Blood…_ Biting his bottom lip slightly; he stabbed his sword through another corpse's head. _This is what I hate. I hate sword fighting. But…_

Blue eyes flashing, he swung again; stabbing the blade through more heads of the Bizarre Dolls that approached from behind Lucia. _Lucia is the one I want to protect. She is the one that I love. I am the guard dog of the Ice Princess. This is who I am. I'll push away the hatred of sword fighting, and I'll use the sword you gave me to protect you forever. Lucia; my precious, precious Lucia. _He looked down in to the wide gray eye of Lucia; the pure white bandage covering her right eye. "Aniki told you, didn't he? That…I detested sword fighting. But this time…this time, I will protect you!" He pulled back the black-bladed sword, stabbed it in to the head of another corpse and twisted the sword; destroying the soft-fleshed head.

After he had slain the Bizarre Dolls that had entered the room; he fell to his knees; panting. The water that surged in from the broken window washed away the blood that splattered on his hands and stained his sword. "Wahh, Human-chan really went crazy there in killing them!" Raven marveled with wide green eyes. "Hey, Ronald-senpai, I want to kill someone now! Can we hurry up and kill Darius-chan?"

"Darius; forget about the Shinigami. Go after Ryan; he holds the key to this." Lucia ordered.

"Eh, I don't think we have time; Raven-chan. If we stall the soul collection any further, William-senpai is probably going to come here to scold us." He replied; checking his watch. "And look at this." Raven hopped back to where Ronald was. Ronald was holding his small black book that listed the people who were supposed to die.

"Ohh; what a twist!" Raven snickered. "Okay, okay, guess we can't waste any time, huh?"

"Yeah, we gotta go! Bye Darius-chan and Lucia-chan! Stay safe, Lucia-chan!" Ronald called back as he and Raven raced away with their Death Scythes.

* * *

><p>"Darius, we have to go after Ryan and find Gilbert-niisan." Lucia murmured; trying to get to her feet. Her injured leg wouldn't move; and sent several stings of pain through her body.<p>

"Hime-sama, you must be more careful," Darius sighed. "You've hurt your leg; it's quite swollen."

"Lucia, are you alright? I'll carry you on my back."

"Ah, Lord Zane, I'll take care of carrying Princess." Darius said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, s-sorry." Zane stuttered embarrassedly. He awkwardly sheathed his sword back in to the sheath and slung it over his shoulder.

"Zane! Little Princess!"

Lucia looked over to see Gilbert hurrying over to them. "Gilbert-niisan!"

* * *

><p>"Where's Ryan?"<p>

"He got away. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We'll just have to hunt him down again," Lucia muttered. "Darius; I can walk by myself."

"Forgive me, Hime-sama, but you're in no condition to walk."

"Fine, let's go meet up with Duke and Duchess Bridge."

* * *

><p>"Women and children first!" Tristan Bridge bellowed; forcing the scrambling men away as they clambered to get in to a lifeboat. "Women and children first! And you call yourselves men?"<p>

"Father!"

Tristan whirled around to see his two sons running to him. "Gilbert, Zane! Sarah; our sons are here!"

Sarah; who was helping a pregnant woman in to a lifeboat patiently, ran to hug her sons after she had safely gotten the woman in to the lifeboat. "My dearest sons; are you okay?"

"We're fine, Mother."

"Lucia, please hurry in to the lifeboat with Zane. I'm afraid your butler and Gilbert won't be able to go on the boats yet, however…"

"I apologize, but I can't leave yet."

Sarah blinked. "Lucia—"

She tugged on the sleeve of her butler. "Let's go find Ryan."

"If Lucia is staying, I'll stay too!" Zane protested.

"Zane; if you don't get in that lifeboat and _stay_ there; I won't speak to you ever again!" Lucia hissed coldly. She may have been harsh; but she couldn't allow Zane to be in trouble again. "Darius, let's go!"

"Yes, Hime-sama."

"Little Princess, I'm coming with you!" Gilbert slowly approached her. "I'm coming with you. I don't want you to be hurt."

Lucia blinked. "Gilbert-niisan—"

"Mother, Father; may I go with Lucia to keep an eye on her?"

"Very well," Tristan said. "You may go with her."

* * *

><p>"The ship has tilted a lot…" Ryan muttered as he scurried along the balcony of the first class hall. A sudden jolt made him lose his footing and hurl him over the banister.<p>

"Oh; we're supposed to catch him, aren't we?" A voice giggled as a pair of hands grabbed his ankle and kept him from falling. Ryan looked to see a pair of glittering green eyes, pitch black hair and a wide grin. "Got youuuu, Ryan-chan. ~"

Darius carried Lucia in his arms as they searched around with Gilbert for Ryan Stoker. "Hime-sama, is your leg bothering you?" He asked gently when she winced slightly.

"I'm fine." She replied; fidgeting slightly.

"Here; Little Princess," Gil said; handing her something. It was a small knife with a black handle and a shiny silver blade. "Here's a weapon to replace your gun. Sorry it isn't much though."

She stared at the knife, and looked at Gilbert. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"H-How do you know my name?" Ryan demanded shakily. The little girl held him dangling from the high-up balcony of the first class hall.<p>

"Listen up; Ryan-chan. ~ You're the guy that's moving corpses around with a trick of some sort, right?" She said; completely ignoring his question. Ryan was silent; biting his lip slightly; thinking about whether he should tell them or not. "Ehh? Hey, Ronald-senpai; he's not answering. Should I just drop him?"

"You can't drop him, Raven-chan!" The blonde and black-haired boy replied. "If you do, he'll probably die!"

Raven muttered something that Ryan couldn't hear to Ronald, and Ronald hastily shushed her. "So Ryan, how do we stop these things?" Ronald called down to him. "Answer quickly; Raven-chan doesn't like to be kept waiting; and frankly, neither do I."

"I-In my cabin! There's a machine that'll render the complete salvation ineffective!" Ryan finally spat out.

"Well? Where is it?" Raven grumbled; holding her Death Scythe in her hand as Ryan stared in to his empty suite after he had led them there.

"W-What? It was here! It was definitely here!" Ryan gasped. "No way…unless…"

* * *

><p>"You…the Viscount of Druitt?" Lucia said in surprise as the blonde-haired man rounded the corner.<p>

"Oh, you look familiar. A very pretty little bird you are." The Viscount said with a charming grin. Four men carried a large machine as they followed after Aleister Chamber; the Viscount. He sipped from an elegant glass of red wine. "Underlings," The Viscount said with a smirk. "Bring it to the balcony of the first class hall! There, I shall speak as the ruler of a new world!" He stole a glance at Lucia. "And you, darling little mockingjay, will be there as well, I take it?"

Gil's green eyes narrowed at the Viscount as he spoke to Lucia with such familiarity. Lucia tugged on Darius' sleeve, and whispered something in his ear. He replied with an inaudible, "Yes, my Princess." Lucia's piercing gray gaze landed on the Viscount of Druitt. "Alright, let's go; and you can make your grand presentation to an _audience_." She said coldly.

* * *

><p>"Careful with that. It's worth more than your lives." Aleister told the men as they set the machine on to the blood splattered, red carpet.<p>

"Well? Activate it already." Lucia demanded; as Darius let her down. She carefully put weight on her right leg; wincing. Gilbert gently let her lean on him.

"Not yet, darling mockingjay, for the cast is still incomplete!" Aleister said dramatically with a grin.

"The cast…?" Lucia echoed, as Ryan darted in to the room from below the balcony; followed by the two Shinigami. "You bastard! Why did you take the device?"

"Ah, finally, you've arrived!" The Viscount smiled. "Welcome, Ryan Stoker! I was eagerly awaiting your arrival. And it seems you've brought two more members to add to my audience! A young boy, and a pretty girl."

"More humans, huh?" Raven muttered quietly to Ronald.

"Tonight, the empire that you built shall collapse; just like Pompeii. And in its place, my new realm will be born!"

_What the hell is the Viscount thinking? _Lucia thought.

"With the power of this device, I will make a new empire!" The Viscount announced; raising the glass of wine in to the air. "The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everyone else with corruption and decadence! It'll be called the Aurora Empire!" The Viscount did the Phoenix pose with a flourished style; the red wine in his glass sloshing noisily.

"This one is deranged. He may seem charming and pure on the outside...," Raven muttered. A smirk spread across her face. "But he's truly rotten and corrupted; right down the bone. I think I'll kill him now. I'll shred that pretty face of his, and paint him a bloody red." She held up her scarlet scythe.

"Oops," The Viscount teasingly held the glass of wine over the machine; threatening to spill the red liquid. "Don't you care about the device?"

"Wait a second, Raven-chan!" Ronald grabbed his partner by the arm. "We can't let him destroy the device!"

"Heh, heh, heh, this is the 'real' power," The Viscount laughed. "I can win against all of you with just a glass of wine!"

Lucia pulled on Darius' sleeve. Darius lowered his head down as Lucia whispered, "He's annoying. I want to kill him."

"I know how you feel, Hime-sama, but let's wait." Darius replied lowly. A sudden crash erupted from below the balcony as the arch-shaped windows shattered. Hundreds of Bizarre Dolls clambered in to the room. "Damn, the Bizarre Dolls!" Lucia hissed. "Ronald, Raven; protect Ryan!"

"Protect him? What's the point; he's meant to—" Raven's voice was muffled as Ronald covered her mouth with his black-gloved hand. "If Raven-chan and I protect Ryan, will I be allowed in to the Koori mansion whenever I want to visit?"

"W-What?"

"I want to be enter the mansion whenever I want so I can visit you; but I _really _don't want to be attacked by your servants. So, is it a deal?"

Lucia sighed. "Fine, whatever! Just make sure he doesn't die y—" She was cut off as the arch-shaped windows along the balcony shattered; and Bizarre Dolls climbed on to the balcony.

"Geez; don't you think Lucia-chan deserves to know?" Raven sighed; raising her Death Scythe. "How're we supposed to protect a weakling like Ryan-chan? Besides; they're way too many of these things!"

"Tch…Viscount, please activate the device!" Lucia said.

"No!" The Viscount took a small sip from the glass of wine. "I'm no longer a Viscount. 'Caesar'…I shall activate the device if you call me that. Go on and say it with that pretty mouth of yours; little mockingjay."

"Hmph. Yeah; let's kill him." Lucia hissed to Darius; as Gilbert watched the Bizarre Dolls slowly drag themselves in the direction where they stood.

"I understand your feelings, Hime-sama, but we must wait." Darius replied.

"Fine. Darius, keep the Bizarre Dolls a good distance away from us!" Lucia ordered.

"Yes, Hime-sama." With a swift kick; he smashed some of the walking corpses away. Below them, Raven and Ronald quickly slaughtered corpse after corpse.

"Ohh! How many paladins putting their fleeting lives at stake…this place is like a coloseum of corruption! And I am watching them from above; slowly enjoying my wine. Just like…the emperor Nero!" The Viscount said in a gleeful tone.

"Now _I_ want to kill him!" Ronald declared; taking a quick glance up at the blonde-haired man who rambled on about being an emperor.

"Well, I _could've_ killed him! But who was the one who stopped me? That's right, _you_ were!" Raven said impatiently; slicing the head of another Bizarre Doll off. "Hey; human with the blonde hair! Make that thing work, or I'll shove your face in to a pile of glass!" Raven yelled at him.

"Fine," The Viscount grinned. "Time to make my new empire!" Raising his glass of wine in to the air again; his pale blue eyes sparkled. "Come everybody! Perform the dance of the phoenix and pledge your loyalty to me; the new emperor!"

What went through the minds of Raven, Ronald, Lucia, Darius and Gilbert were all the same. _Let's kill him._

"W-Wait!" Lucia recognized Ryan's voice. "D-Don't you want to know how the device works?"

"Well, what're you doing? Come on!" Aleister coaxed with a smile.

"The…The complete flame in our chests…" Darius, Gilbert and Lucia began hesitantly.

"…shall not be extinguished by anyone." Raven and Ronald said.

"We are…the new reincarnation of…" Aleister said.

"The Phoenix!" They all said; striking the pose that Aleister had told them to do.

"Well done!" Aleister said. "Now, I shall show you all how the dead army stops before me!" He whirled around to the machine and pressed a bright green button on the side. Nothing happened. The Bizarre Dolls continued towards them hungrily.

"Ryan! The device you built doesn't work!" The Viscount yelled down at him; quick to shift the blame.

"What? It wasn't you who built it?" Lucia asked Aleister.

"Of course not; I couldn't build something like this." Aleister said.

"You bastard! You fooled me?" Ryan screeched at him.

"How boring." Raven commented with a yawn; leaping in to the air and landing on the brass railing of the balcony. She slashed her way through the Bizarre Dolls; racing towards Aleister Chamber. "Wow; Raven-chan's got skill when it comes to killing," Ronald muttered. "Eh, wait! Raven-chan, we can't kill anyone!" His yell echoed as she raised her scythe and was about to kill Aleister. With a quick order to Darius, the black-haired demon blocked the sharp blade of the scythe with four shiny silver knives which were clenched between his white-gloved fingers.

"Hmph. Protecting the lowly life of human; even though your owner is over there? Aren't you supposed to protect your mistress; not other humans?" Raven sneered; leaping back with a little flip.

"If my mistress asks me to defend someone, human, demon or even a Shinigami, I will follow her orders without hesitation." Darius shot back with a smile.

Raven landed neatly back on to the marble-tiled floor below the balcony; her white high heeled boots making a noisy _clack_. "Huh. There's a strange scent in the air," Raven murmured. She shifted her yellow-green gaze to one of the men who had helped Aleister Chamber carry the device to the first class hall. "Hey. You can come out of hiding now; you silly person. ~"

"Eh? Raven-chan, what're you—"

"Ohh; I didn't realize that I'd be found out," The man snickered; fluffy brown hair shadowing his eyes. He flicked his brown bangs out of his eyes to reveal his yellowish-green eyes that had a double iris; a trait unique to Shinigami. He wore a long black trench coat and black pants.

"A…Shinigami?" Lucia repeated.

"Heh. That, Lucia-chan, is an ex-Shinigami. Julian Prey; abandoned the title of 'Shinigami' to live the life as a human with a human girl." Raven said.

"Ah…Shinigami…it's been quite the while since someone called me that," Julian sighed. "How nostalgic."

"But then, the girl that Julian-kun fell in love with died tragically in an accident," Raven continued. "Yep; she was scheduled to die; and so she was hit by a carriage. Poor Julian-kun. However, I'm sure that he'll be allowed to rejoin the ranks as a Shinigami if he came back. Then, he could be my senpai."

"Oh, little Raven-chan wants me to return to work? I remember when you first became a Shinigami. Ah; you were only a little girl back then." Julian said.

"What's the meaning of this, Julian?" Ryan demanded as he raced up the stairs while Ronald and Raven attacked the dolls. "Didn't you tell me that we could control the corpses with this device?"

"Oh, did I?"

"Did you fool me? Was it all a lie? All of it…even when you invited me to spread the complete salvation worldwide?"

"Well, you see, I wanted to get the attention of my old colleagues. And it was so amusing how you wanted to bring the dead back to life so desperately. You were the perfect puppet for me to use." Julian replied.

"So our goal to make the entire world healthy was—"

"Ah, ah, ah, that was _your_ goal, wasn't it? Also…you couldn't perform the resurrection of human beings with the kind of medicine that you possess. You see, in my book, the moment that you relied on my skills, that can no longer be called 'medicine'. The kind of guy who would use a treatment that he has no clue about can't be called a doctor anymore."

Ryan's eyes widened. "N-No…no way…!" He whimpered; falling to his knees.

"You were a good boy; who honestly believe this tale of mine." Julian said; patting Ryan's head as he turned and strolled away towards the machine.

"So you were the person behind these Bizarre Dolls?" Lucia growled.

"Haha, that's right, little girl. I'm the one who created these creatures." Julian replied.

"Tsk; Julian-kun; you were once a part of the collection division like us. So why are you making a hell lot of trouble for us?" Raven sighed.

After an explanation from the ex-Shinigami, Ronald cracked his knuckles. "Will we need to take him in to custody, Hime-sama?" Darius asked as he fought the Bizarre Dolls.

"I don't think it's necessary; for the point that we can't report that a non-human is the one that was behind the moving corpses," She looked down to Ronald and Raven. "Ronald and Raven! I'll leave it to you to take care of Julian Prey!"

"Hime-sama, what about the case?"

She shrugged. "As long as we put an end to it; that'll be fine. I don't wish to explain how a Shinigami was the one to make corpses move. I want you to finish killing all of these moving corpses!"

"Very well."

A sudden jolt in the ship unbalanced Lucia; as she felt herself go over the railing. It all happened in a blur. She heard Darius cry out, "Princess!" She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and stop her from falling momentarily; and she watched as Gil fell past her; plummeting down towards the mob of Bizarre Dolls. Only then, did she realize that Gil had tossed her back up on to the balcony using the momentum from him jumping off the balcony. "G-Gilbert-niisan!" She shrieked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__It's been a while since I've updated Ice Princess; but even longer since I've updated my other stories. :/ Whoops. Anyway; I do not own Kuroshitsuji; I only own my OCs. Some events here are from Kuroshitsuji; I only altered them. This chapter was the debut of my new OC; Julian Prey; who is based off of someone I know. ~ Oh; and there may or may not be some foul language in the chapters to come in the upcoming chapters._


	10. Chapter 10

"_Oh; did you hear?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I heard that the Koori family and their staff were brutally murdered!"_

"_What? No way! Didn't they have a daughter?"_

"_Yes; she's become the head of the family."_

"_But she's so young!"_

"_I know! She'll __**never**__ manage!"_

"_Excuse me," The two gossiping young women looked to see a tall young man with black hair and glittering green eyes. "Both of you look very lovely; and you've caught my eye." __**That was a lie.**_

_The two women giggled shrilly; like schoolgirls. "Oh, y-you're very kind, sir." They cooed softly._

"_May I ask what you were chatting about?" He asked smoothly; taking the hand of one woman and lightly kissing it; doing the same to the other. He could practically see them melting beneath his touch. "O-Ohh, we were talking about the new head of the Koori family." The blonde-haired one revealed; batting her eyelashes as him._

"_Were you?"_

"_Uh-huh," The red-haired one said; eager to catch his attention from her friend. "We were talking about the daughter of the previous Duke and Duchess Koori. What was her name again, Molly? Lucy, was it?"_

"_It began with 'L', I'm sure of that, Gwen. Lila, maybe?" Molly said thoughtfully. "By any chance, do you know, sir?"_

"_Oh, I don't believe so." He replied with a light smile. __**That was a lie.**_

"_So, may we know your name?" Gwen asked; twirling a finger in her hair._

"_My name is," He smiled. "Gilbert Bridge."_

"_Ohh; from the Bridge household? How cool!" Molly fawned._

"_That's right. Would you two ladies like to come and play with me? I'd be very excited if you will." __**That was a lie.**_

_He watched them exchange an excited squeal; as they clung to both of his arms. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, let's go, Lord Bridge!"_

* * *

><p><em>He looked down at the two bodies that lay at his feet. Their throats were cut; and fresh blood still spurted out from the wound as he looked down at the knife in his hand. "Oh. Looks like I killed them," Gil murmured. His green gaze hardened. "They spoke badly about my Little Princess. They deserved this." He looked down at his watch. "Ah, I'll be late for tea with Little Princess at this rate!" Taking out a silk white handkerchief, he wiped the scarlet blood off the knife; sheathed the blade and strolled away from the bodies which lied in the ratty alley.<em>

"_Gilbert-niisan, you're late." Lucia murmured; as she sipped tea daintily from a black tea cup with gold printing. At the round, white-clothed table sat Lucia Koori; age 12 and his younger brother; Zane Bridge; age 13. 15 year old Gilbert sat down at the table; where Lucia's butler; Darius poured him some hot tea. "Sorry I'm late, Little Princess. I was finishing up some writing." __**That was a lie.**_

"_Continue being late, and you'll have to make up for it." She murmured; munching on a small biscuit._

"_Make up for it, huh? Like how?" Gilbert smiled; leaning towards her. With a sigh; she pushed him back a bit. "To make up for it, you'd have to clean my mansion." A small smile appeared on her lips, and Gil let out a laugh. Zane laughed too. "Hey Little Princess, please laugh more often."_

"_Hm? I laugh enough for my own good."_

"_Laughing is really good for you though! And…I love Little Princess' laugh." Gil smiled._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Aniki?" Zane said; coming in to Gilbert's study room.<em>

"_Yeah, what's wrong?"_

"_Uh…d-do you…like Lucia?"_

"_Of course I like Lucia. We've been childhood friends for a long time, right, little brother?"_

"_No, I mean; are you in love with Lucia?"_

_Gilbert blinked, and gave a soft smile. A heart-rending expression spread over his face. "Don't worry, little brother. I don't like Lucia that way." __**That…that was a lie.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gilbert, come here for a moment."<em>

_Gilbert lowered his book, as he looked over to where his parents were. Standing up, he walked over to them. "Yes?"_

"_We've found you a fiancée!" Sarah revealed with a smile._

"_W-What?"_

"_Her name is Rosemary Dayl. Her parents are Earl Ian Dayl and Countess Crystal Dayl. Isn't that wonderful? They may not be a Duke and Duchess like we are, but they're still of noble blood. You'll meet her soon."_

"_Oh, thank you Mother and Father. I'm looking forward to meeting Lady Rosemary." Gil said with a smile; returning to where he sat and picked up his book. __**That was a lie.**_

_A knock sounded on the doors. Gil saw Damien Raymond; Zane's private butler, go to answer the door. "Stand up now, Rosemary is here." Tristan Bridge said quietly. Gil nodded slightly and rose to his feet as a young woman with curly strawberry-blonde hair and dark green eyes stepped in to the house. She wore a silk pink dress that was trimmed with ribbons and lace. "That's a beautiful dress, Lady Rosemary." Gilbert said politely. __**That was a lie. It's pink and poofy. Little Princess would hate that dress.**_

"_Thank you, Lord Gilbert."_

"_We'll leave you two to chat." Tristan said with a smile; exiting the room with his wife._

"_So, um, will you tell me about yourself?" Gil asked with an awkward tone._

"_Well, because my parents are an Earl and a Countess, I'll be marrying you to gain the title of 'Duchess'." Rosemary said; dropping her sweet essence and flopping on to the couch._

_Gil narrowed his eyes. "Pardon?"_

"_I'll say it clearly; because it's obvious that you don't understand. I don't want to be known as Baroness Everhart; wife to Baron James Everhart. Such a low title. I want to be a Duchess. So I'll be marrying _you_. Once we're married, I'll have a title that fits me."_

"_You're just marrying in to my family so you can gain a _title_?" Gil hissed._

"_That's right," Rosemary smirked. "My parents were thinking of engaging me to a Baron; James Everhart. But I changed their mind; I heard of the Bridge Family; who were close friends with the famous Koori Family. Too bad the Koori Family didn't have any sons for me to take; but whatever. I'll do fine marrying you. So make sure to act like you're in love with me, alright?"_

_Gil forced a smile. "Of course, darling Rosemary. I'll be sure to act in love with you." __**That was a lie.**_

* * *

><p><em>Rosemary was found a few days later; murdered in the gazebo that was in her family's flower garden. Her throat had been slashed, and a bit of an uproar occurred; which eventually faded once word had spread that the one and only Ice Princess was given the case. Gilbert attended the funeral with his brother and parents.<em>

"_I'm sorry dear; that your fiancée died like this." Sarah said gently; squeezing Gil's shoulder comfortingly._

"_It's alright Mother. I'm really sad though." __**That was a lie.**_

"_You must be so heartbroken, son." Tristan said._

"_Of course, Father." __**That was a lie.**_

"_Aniki, will you try to find the murderer?"_

"_Little Princess will find the murderer for sure." __**That was a lie. Little Princess…she won't be able to find who it was. After all…**_

_Gilbert glanced at the glossy black coffin that held the dead Rosemary Dayl. __**I was the one who killed her.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Little Princess." Gil greeted as he strolled in to the garden behind the Koori mansion.<em>

"_Hello, Gilbert-niisan. Have a seat."_

_Gil sat down across from her. He gazed at the white bandage that covered her right eye. He always wondered what was wrong with her right eye. Was it damaged? Was it missing?_

"_Hey, Gilbert-niisan?"_

_He blinked. "Yes, Little Princess?"_

"_It's you, isn't it?"_

_Gil felt his blood run cold. "What do you mean?"_

_He met her icy gray stare as she looked up from her cup or tea. "You're the one who killed Rosemary Dayl. Do tell me why, Gilbert-niisan."_

_Gil bit his lip. "W-Why do you think it was me?"_

"_Well that's easy. Shall I enlighten you? You just stuttered. You hardly looked sorrowful at her funeral. You're sweating an awful lot as well. And you have the aura of someone guilty." Lucia listed off calmly._

_Gil opened his mouth to say something; but then thought otherwise. With a slight chuckle, he swept a hand through his black hair. "Ah, you've got me, Little Princess. You're so smart! You're right. I was the one who murdered Rosemary. It was because…I didn't love her. Not one bit. She was only marrying me so she could get the title of 'Duchess'. So, I killed her."_

_Lucia simply sighed. "Gilbert-niisan, I'll have to report this."_

_Gilbert smiled weakly. "I'll take what punishment is set upon me."_

"_Gilbert-niisan…"_

"_Don't worry, Little Princess. I'll be fine." __**That was a lie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucia never told anyone that I was the one who murdered my fiancée. She instead brought in a well-known drug smuggler and murderer as the one who killed her. She stated that he may not have been the one who killed Rosemary; but he was the one who killed many others. My sweet, sweet Lucia…I had been completely in love with her all along.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gilbert-niisan, Duke and Duchess Bridge told me that you've been failing a subject in your studies. What's going on; you're never like this."<em>

_Gilbert sleepily opened his eyes to see Lucia standing beside his desk. "Eh…Little Princess, what're you doing here…?"_

"_I'm here, because you're going to tell me why you've been failing. Hurry up."_

"_Okay, okay. I'm just…tired, and I'm not understanding some stuff..."_

"_Fine," She plopped herself on the chair beside him. "I'm going to help you study. What're you having problems with?"_

"_Uh…this one."_

_She looked where he pointed. "Oh. That's easy. You just…"_

* * *

><p>"Gilbert-niisaaaaaan!" He heard the familiar cry of Lucia as he saw her wide gray eye and her pretty face that was framed by her pitch black hair. <em>Oh…Lucia…my…Little Princess…<em>

He felt himself plummet down from the balcony. Closing his green eyes, he exhaled a deep breath. _I'm sorry for giving you so much trouble. My sweet Princess. But…maybe…the reason behind it all was for your attention. Maybe what I really wanted…was for you to save me. And you saved me so many times. I'm so glad that I could save you this time. I love you, Little Princess._

He opened his eyes to meet the gray gaze of Lucia as he hit the ground with a dull _thump_. Blood pooled out from his head. _Hey, Lucia; my Little Princess. I'm dead._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Hello! Exams are OVER! In this chapter, it shows some of Gil's memories. Bold and italics; thoughts within the memories; just saying. xD I hoped you enjoy; coming up next; an Ice Princess omake. ~_


	11. Chapter 11: The Path She Takes

"Class, settle down. We have a new student." Darius Winter; the teacher of Bridge Academy's 2-1 class. Assembled at the desks in the classroom were Raven Loric, Ronald Knox, Julian Prey, Zane Bridge and Gilbert Bridge; the sons of the founder of the academy, Drake Knight, Danielle Gwen, Jacqueline Lawrence and Sara Wale.

"Please come in." Darius said, as a black-haired, gray-eyed girl walked in to class wearing the academy uniform. Her bangs shadowed her right eye in particular, as she quietly stared at the ground. "Come on, introduce yourself." He coaxed.

"I am Lucia Koori," She murmured softly. She smiled slightly. "It's very nice to meet you. Please be kind to me."

"There's a seat next to Raven. You may sit there."

Lucia nodded, and made her way to the empty desk by the window that was beside the other black-haired girl. Darius started writing on the chalkboard; speaking about how to calculate a formula of some sort. "Hey," Raven whispered; tossing a crumpled bit of paper at her. "New girl."

Lucia swatted the paper away. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to eat lunch with me? After all; the new girl shouldn't eat alone on her first day." Raven said; tapping her pencil again the desk; returning her yellowish-green gaze to the chalkboard.

* * *

><p>Raven, Lucia, Ronald, Julian and Danielle sat on the cool tile floor of the rooftop. Danielle was a tall girl with wavy brown hair and green-blue eyes. Lucia and Danielle were the only ones who didn't wear glasses in the group.<p>

"Oh, I'll introduce these idiots," Raven said. "That's Ronald. He's my best guyfriend. That's Julian; the scary one who's unable to fight back. And that's Danielle; the one who's obsessed with finding love." She looked up at the sky with a thoughtful look. "There was someone else. But I can't remember who he was. He left Bridge Academy a while time ago. Hey Ronald, do you remember?"

Ronald shrugged; as he bit in to an onigiri. Raven sighed. "Oh well. I'll remember later. ~ Hey, Lucia, want some of my bento? I'm not eating all of it. I'm not too hungry today. ~"

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later. ~<em>

* * *

><p>Raven, Ronald, Lucia, Julian and Danielle always sat on the rooftop to eat lunch. "Hey Raven, don't you think that Xavier from class 3-2 is cute?" Danielle sighed; looking down from the railing.<p>

Raven joined Danielle at the railing; sipping from a juice box. Danielle kept fawning over the blonde-haired boy; as he walked towards the entrance of the academy. Raven shook the juice box to see how much juice was left. Without hesitation, she hurled it down; over the railing. Raven watched in amusement as it hit Xavier in the head and splashed juice all over him. Raven then hurriedly pulled Danielle back from the railing; and laughed hysterically as she heard the shocked spluttering of the upperclassman.

"Hahahahah! Did you see that?" Raven laughed; clutching at her sides as Danielle huffed irritably. "Raven! Why'd you do that? Xavier was _cute_!"

Raven stuck out her tongue as she ate an onigiri. "Oh, whatever. So what if he's cute? He's a womanizer. ~ I find those kinds of guys _disgusting_."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new girl and the glasses freaks." A voice sneered. They turned their gaze to the entrance up to the rooftop; where Drake, Gilbert and Zane stood. "Get him."

Gil and Zane strolled up to the group and grabbed Ronald by the arms. The dragged him over to where Drake was, and Ronald struggled heavily as Drake stole Ronald's glasses and threatened to throw them over the railing. Raven, Julian and Danielle calmly continued eating.

"W-What? Raven, aren't you going to help Ronald?" Lucia asked; shocked.

"Eh? This happens often. They don't go near Julian 'coz he's intimidating. They don't _dare_ bother me; unless they want their faces smashed in to a locker. And they don't pick on Danielle because I'm the one who has to protect her." Raven explained.

"What about Ronald?"

"Oh, I protect him too; even though he has to start learning to fend for himself. But todaaay," She poked Lucia's arm. "You're the one that has to save him."

"B-But—"

"If you truly want to be a part of our group, you have to show us. Besides; you like Ronald, right?"

"I-I…uh…"

"Hey." Raven set Lucia with a blazing stare. "If you like someone, don't you want to protect them? So tell me now. What is it that you wish to protect?"

"I…I want to protect Ronald…" Lucia said softly.

"Then go and protect him. If this keeps up; he'll lose his glasses. What we have in common; along with Julian is that we're terribly near-sighted. He'll hurl himself over the railing because of his eyesight."

Standing up, Lucia faced the boys; Gil and Zane keeping Ronald back as Drake dangled his glasses teasingly over the railing. _I can do this. I'll protect him_. "H-Hey!" Lucia finally spat out.

The boys looked over at her. "What do you want; new girl?" Zane growled.

"L-Let…" She bit her lip. She didn't have the courage. _Hey! What is that you want to protect?_ Raven's voice echoed in her head. She bit her lip more as she sprinted towards them; and her hand shot out to grab Ronald's glasses.

"What the—"

"I won't hesitate anymore!" Lucia declared bravely; shoving Drake's face away with one hand as she desperately tried to grab the glasses with her other hand.

"Someone grab this girl!" Drake ordered. Zane went to stop Lucia; when he was swept off his feet by Raven; who had knocked his feet out from under him with a swift movement. "Leave her alone. She's finally found her courage." Raven said coldly.

Given a chance, Lucia made another attempt and grabbed the glasses; scrambling away from Zane as she tried what Raven would do; intimidate people with an icy glare. She met the gaze of Gil; who shakily backed off. "Leave now, while you can." Lucia said, putting on another icy glare.

They fled; spitting insults as they hurried away down the stairs. Lucia handed Ronald his glasses back. A smile spread over his face. "Thanks Lucia."

"Welcome to the group," Raven smiled. "Let's go finish lunch. ~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I don't own Kuroshitsuji; I only own my OCs. I forgot to put that for the last chapter; but I'm too lazy. _ I hope you enjoyed this short little omake; Drake, Gilbert and Zane play the bad guys. xD Raven is the leader of a group of outsiders and a few one-time only OCs made an appearance. _


	12. Chapter 12

"No…no…NO!" Lucia screamed. "No! This shouldn't have happened! Gilbert-niisan! Gilbert-niisan…why? Why did you have to die? You weren't supposed to die! Answer me! Gilbert-niisan! Get…get up…!"

"Hime-sama!"

Lucia shakily turned to meet the concerned, blood-red gaze of her butler. Blood was splattered across his face from fighting the moving corpses. She reached out to him, and grasped his arm; resting her head against his chest. "G-Gilbert-niisan…H-He's dead…"

"I know. Hime-sama, you're stronger than this. He gave his life up to save you."

"You should've gone to catch me; instead of letting Gilbert-niisan die!" She spat angrily; her fingers digging in to his arms. "If you…had been there to catch me…Gilbert-niisan wouldn't have had to save me…and die…"

"I didn't come to catch you because I knew that Lord Gilbert would have saved you." Darius said.

"Hey, hey, Lucia-chan, cheer up. I'll make sure that his soul is taken care of. ~" Raven called up with a grin.

"Raven-chan, that doesn't help!" Ronald sighed. Lucia's eyes; which were filled with despair for only a moment, regained their coldness.

"Darius."

"Yes, Hime-sama?"

"Kill them. Kill all of the Bizarre Dolls." She murmured the order. "Don't leave any of them alive!"

Darius smiled. "Yes, Hime-sama." Lucia watched with cold eyes as her butler; wreathed in black kicked through the heads of multiple corpses. Their blood splattered his clothing, skin and floor.

"Well, looks like this is the end of my experiment." Julian sighed. Gripping the handle of his Death Scythe, he unsheathed it. Leaping in to the air, Raven and Ronald looked up from killing the Bizarre Dolls to see him slice the air with the long blade of his sword; which smashed the ship in half.

* * *

><p>"T-The ship…broke…" Passengers on lifeboats watched in horror as the giant luxury ship began to sink rapidly.<p>

"Shit!" Ronald hissed. "Raven-chan, let's go! We have to bring Julian-kun back to HQ!" The ship halves splashed back in to the water; sending a large wave of icy cold water rippling out. Darius darted back to Lucia and scooped her in to his arms as he sprang away from the crumbling part of the ship. Raven and Ronald went after Julian. Darius leaped on to the other side of the ship; dashing over the deck. "This side won't hold either, Hime-sama." Darius said to her. Darius grabbed a life preserver and headed to the tip of the sinking ship. "Hime-sama, please wear this. Hold your breath, and don't let go, okay?"

"W-Wait, Darius—!" She stared in to his serious, red gaze. Blood oozed from his wounds, and blood from the Bizarre Dolls stained his clothes.

"Take a deep breath now."

"Darius, what about you?"

"I'll be right after you! Forgive me, with the situation as it is now, this will have to keep you safe!" With great ease, the demonic butler hurled her over the railing towards the sea.

* * *

><p>The ship crashed in on itself, and sank in to the cold waters. Screams emanated from the murky water from the few survivors that couldn't get on a lifeboat in time. The surviving passengers murmured quietly to themselves. On the other side of where the ship sank; stood Julian Prey, Raven Loric and Ronald Knox standing in a lifeboat. "Good thing they didn't lower all of the boats in time." Raven commented. "Alright, let's go to HQ with Julian-kun!"<p>

"I hope Lucia-chan is safe." Ronald muttered.

"Of course she is! Darius-chan is there with her! Too bad that boy that was there with her had to die, but oh well. ~"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Lucia was clinging to the life preserver. She was soaked from the freezing water, and she could barely move. Whether it was because of the icy water or because of exhaustion, she didn't know. Her black hair was drenched and hung limply to her head; and her bandage that covered her right eye was soaked. "Nnn…it hurts…" She murmured softly to herself. She shivered violently; her hold on the preserver loosening. <em>Tch…it feels like my body is being stabbed because of the coldness of the water…<em>She slowly began to lose her grip, as she slipped beneath the dark water. She felt someone grab on to her arm, and lift her up from the depths. Her head shattered through the surface of the water; where she scrambled to catch her breath. She was heaved in to a lifeboat; and opened her gray eye to see Darius. "They didn't lower all of the lifeboats in time, so I borrowed this from the ship. I'm sorry that I can't prepare you any hot tea, Hime-sama." Darius said, smiling gently to her. She was coughing and shivering harshly, as Darius cloaked her with his black tailcoat. "Please wear this, and bear with it for a while." Screams from where the ship sank echoed around.

"Help!"

"Save me!"

"Please save me!"

"If we go over there, they will sink the ship. Let us leave, Hime-sama." Darius said to her; his bloodstained gloved-hands gripping the side of the boat as he swam in the other direction; pushing the boat with him. She could barely nod; as she hugged her knees weakly. _My hair is freezing…I'm so…sleepy…_Her eye closed, as she began to doze off.

"Hime-sama, you mustn't fall asleep!" Darius protested; as he felt something grab his leg. He turned back to see a Bizarre Doll with long red hair hold to his leg and open its jaws; ready to snap in to his flesh. It bit in to his leg; blood spurting out. "Kuh…!" Darius kicked it off; gritting his teeth.

"They can move in water?" Lucia gasped.

"They don't need to breathe, so I suppose that means they can't drown." Darius concluded.

"Then—" Lucia started; as Darius' hand closed over her mouth.

"Shh, quiet." He muttered. Lucia stared as ripples in the water moved towards the boat. Heads rose out of the murky depths; as her eye widened. "No way…Why are they—?" She saw one near Darius. "Darius, get in to the boat!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the boat as one of the Bizarre Doll's bite missed. They began clambering to get in to the boat. "Kuh…" Darius smacked them away with the boat's oar, as Lucia watched. A Bizarre Doll grabbed her arm. Lucia quickly tried to get out of its grip; Darius hurrying to her side and kicking the corpse away.

"How many are there?" She hissed.

"I'm not sure, but it seems that they will continue hunt after souls until their bodies rot away. Which also means that you are the only living human around here." Darius replied; bashing the corpses away with the oar.

She glanced to the small lights that illuminated the dark waters. Those were where the survivors were. "We can't escape then. They'll target the other survivors, and we can't expose them to danger." Lucia said. "Darius, you can defeat them, right?"

"Heh." He chuckled; looking back. "There isn't a need to ask a servant anything. Give me an order, Hime-sama."

She untied the bandage; and opened her right eye slowly; exposing the seal of her contract. "Darius! This is an order! Obliterate all of the Bizarre Dolls!" The seal began glowing vibrantly; matching the glowing of Darius' red eyes.

"Yes, my Princess!" The Bizarre Dolls lunged at him; and he retaliated by smashing through their heads with the oar. "Things will be a little shaky, so Hime-sama, please hang on to the boat!" Swinging the oar; he buried it in to the soft flesh of a corpse's head; flinging it back in to the cold water where it sank in to the depths. "How interesting…even after death, humans will still drag down others in order to obtain what they desire. So insatiable!" Lucia clung to the boat as Darius continued to destroy the heads of the Bizarre Dolls. She looked over to where the dim lights shimmered. _Zane…please be safe._

* * *

><p>What seemed to be forever passed by, Lucia cautiously looked out from the boat. As the sun began to rise up over the horizon; the crumbled bits of the Campania floated around the scarlet water. The bodies littered the water's surface; before they began to fill with liquid and sink down beneath the waves. Darius was wounded, bloody and the oar clutched in his hand was bloodstained. Panting, he looked down at Lucia. "It's over now, Hime-sama. I've killed them all." The oar made a clatter as it escaped from the butler's grip. Darius fell to his knees; spitting out blood.<p>

"Darius!" Lucia cried.

"Fighting with the Shinigami and the Bizarre Dolls took a lot out of me…I apologize for this state that I'm in. I have failed." Darius said softly; pressing a hand to his wounds.

"I've yet to see you like this," She murmured; crouching at his side. A loud blaring horn sounded; as she looked towards the horizon. A large ship sailed towards the wreckage of the Campania. "A rescue ship…" She looked back at the demon butler. "Darius."

"Yes, Hime-sama?"

"When we return to the mansion, please rest. I can't stand having the Koori family's butler staying like this." She gently rested her hand on his forehead. "You did well." She looked back to the sunrise. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I haven't updated in a really long time. x_x Sorry! But here's an update! :D I'll try updating all of my fanfics. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs. Some events that happened here are from Kuroshitsuji, I just altered them._


	13. Chapter 13

"Damien, hurry!"

"I'm hurrying, Lord Zane." Damien Raymond; Zane's butler followed after the black-haired boy; a bouquet of red roses in Zane's arms. They neared the small hill with the willow tree at the top. Zane squinted his eyes against the light to see two figures up on the hill. "Lucia! Darius!" Zane shouted.

Zane watched Lucia turn to look at him with her gray eye. Her long black hair waved out behind her as the breeze kicked up; a bouquet of scarlet roses in her arms. Her butler also turned to look. Zane dashed up the hill and halted at her side. "Geez, Lucia! You got here before me! So unfair!" Zane complained.

Lucia tilted her head slightly, and patted his head. "Sorry. I just wanted some time with Gilbert-niisan." She murmured quietly. Zane's expression softened as he patted her head gently in return. "It's okay, Lucia." They turned their attention to the marble gravestone that sat in front of them; imbedded in to the ground beneath the lone willow tree. Its roots were gnarled and twisted; but they twisted protectively around the grave. Etched in to the grave was 'GILBERT BRIDGE. ****-****. SWEET DREAMS FOR NOW'. "Aniki always told me that when we were little," Zane said softly. "He always told me to have sweet dreams for now. As if, he knew something would happen." Together, Lucia and Zane placed the bouquets at the foot of the grave. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>When Lucia and Darius returned to the mansion, they were greeted by Oliver Westling, Roland Tunell, Samantha Aldrich, Drew Aldrich and Landon Traille; the Koori household servants. "Welcome back, my Lady." They greeted. She nodded in response. She dismissed them, and went to her study to finish paperwork. "I'll make some tea for you, Hime-sama." Darius said to her with a smile. Lucia didn't reply as she shut the door behind her.<p>

The Ice Princess scribbled down on paper after paper. Any expression that was left in her eyes after Gilbert's death was consumed by the darkness that manifested from her cold heart. _Gilbert-niisan…_A sudden crash from the window snapped her back to her senses. Shards of glass tumbled on to her desk as she slowly turned to see the familiar double-irised girl with black hair and the scarlet scythe. "Hey, hey, Lucia-chan!" Raven Loric greeted with a grin.

"Oh. Raven the Shinigami."

"Eh? What a flat tone you have there, Miss Ice Princess! I came all the way here from HQ to visit you! I even ditched collection duty with Ronald-senpai and skipped out on a collection lesson from Will-senpai! He's going to be hunting me down aaaaany moment now."

"You just came crashing through my window of my study," Lucia responded icily. "I won't welcome you with a big smile and a hearty hello, Raven."

Raven stuck out her tongue. "Okay, sorry. ~ Lucia-chan, a senpai of mine died recently! So, I'd like you to tag along for the funeral!"

"Funeral? I didn't know that Shingami can die."

"Well yeah! If Shinigami never died, we'd have too many workers! And that's way too troubling. Some do retire, but they always die in the end." Raven explained. "And Lucia-chan, wanna hear a secret? Fufufu, _I _killed my senpai. I can't remember the name, but that senpai was really annoying. So I accidentally killed them! Hehe, ooooops. ~"

Lucia gazed at the young female Shinigami, who giggled to herself. _Raven killed one of her own comrades? What's wrong with this girl? _She thought to herself. _She's exactly like you. Once your sanity snaps, you will be just like that Shinigami._ A sinister voice hissed in her head.

"Lucia-chan! Pay attention!" Raven pouted. "The funeral is tomorrow! I'll have to make you look like a Shinigami! Ronald-senpai will be super upset if you don't come. I'm not sure if Darius-chan can come though. He reeks of _demon_." She spat out the last word; sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Isn't it against the rules of a Shinigami to bring a human to Shingami affairs?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. Since when do I listen to rules? How boring! But will you go?"

"I'll consider it. But please leave." Lucia sighed.

"Alright! Bye-bye, Lucia-chan! I'll come back first thing in the morning tomorrow to fetch you!" Raven called as she leaped back out the window. "Sorry about the window!"

* * *

><p>Returning to her work, Darius entered the room; wheeling a small cart that had an embroidered teacup and matching teapot on it. "Hime-sama, I've brought you some hot tea." Pouring the piping hot tea in to the cup, he set it in front of her.<p>

"Thank you." She murmured. A quiet knocking echoed from the door. "Come in." She called; sipping the tea.

Drew Aldrich; one of the Koori household servants entered the room. He looked nervous; and slowly met her gray gaze. "My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"While you and Darius went on to the Campania's voyage, I wasn't feeling very well. Sam was worried, so she took me to see the doctor. I'm sorry that I had to miss some work, but the doctor…told me that I'm terminally ill. My Lady, it seems that I only have weeks left."

Drew's words echoed in Lucia's mind. _Terminally ill?_ "You can't be serious. You, of all people…?"

Drew bowed slightly. "My Lady, I have enjoyed every moment working for you. But it seems that I won't be able to serve you for very long."

"What about Samantha?"

"Sammie…she understands the situation," Drew smiled weakly to the wide-eyed girl who sat at the polished desk. "Sammie wishes to continue working here with me; even in my last days."

"Drew, you don't have to. You and Samantha can be relieved from work for now, if you desire."

Drew shook his head. "Thank you for the offer. But I wish to continue working for the Koori family. Darius once told all of us that a servant should never die before their master or mistress. It seems that I have to let him down at that point. Please excuse me." Drew bowed to her, and left the room. Lucia stared blankly after him. She never thought that one of the servants of the Koori household would die so soon. They were specially picked and hired; Drew couldn't die. He absolutely couldn't.

"Hime-sama?"

"It's fine. We'll have to make his last days of working for me memorable." She said softly; drinking more of the hot tea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I haven't updated in a while. :P Sorry! But this one's a bit shorter than usual. I have English homework to do, and a bunch of other stuff. I hope you enjoy though. ^^ The next chapter is an omake. I'm working on it now and skipping out on English homework. xD I do not own Kuroshitsuji; only my OCs. Easter is coming up, so happy Easter! :D Just in case I don't have the update out by Easter. Oh, and the year when Gilbert was born and died are your choice; because I couldn't decide on the years. That's why they're in asterisks. xD _


	14. Chapter 14: This Smile is Only For You

"Raven-chan, did you beat someone again?"

"Eh?" She looked up at Ronald Knox; her yellow-green and moss-green eyes glowing faintly. "What makes you think that, Ronald-senpai?"

"Your clothes are blood splattered."

Blinking, she looked down to see that her white long-sleeve shirt was specked with scarlet; and her red tie was also dotted with darker scarlet. "Oh, so they are. Oops. ~"

Ronald sighed loudly and rested his hand on her head. "Geez, what happened this time?"

Raven stared up blankly. "I think I became angry at someone, and before I knew it, senpai was yelling and pulling me off the bloody body. I was screaming too, I think." She shrugged. "The senpai is fine; I left her there so someone else could help her before I decided to kill her." She looked up at the ceiling. "I have to go, Ronald-senpai. I'll come find you later for assignments." Slipping away from him, she wandered down the long hall of the Shinigami HQ. Ronald looked after her with a slightly confused look; as other Shinigami bustled past him down the hall.

"Ronald-kun."

Ronald looked over to see a tall young man with brown hair, double-irised eyes and wore all black. A thin sword sheath was slung around his waist. Next to him was a small girl with frizzy blonde hair, double-irised eyes and a silver halberd clutched in her hand.

"Julian-senpai, Alexis-chan." He greeted. "It's your turn to look after Julian-senpai?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. Have you seen Raven-chan?"

"She just went down the hall."

"Thanks. Please look after senpai for a bit, I just need to ask her something." Alexis hurried away after the black-haired girl who absentmindedly walked down the hall. "Raven-chan!" She called.

Raven turned with a blank gaze. "Oh, Lex-chan. I'm going to see someone, I think. What is it?"

Alexis caught up with her, and noticed the blood splattering her clothes. "Did you get in to a fight again?"

Raven's fingers danced along the blade of her Death Scythe. "Maybe. I didn't kill them though. I'm off schedule, I'll see you later, Lex-chan." She turned and strolled away down the hallway again. Alexis watched the black-haired girl keep walking until someone accidentally ran in to her. Raven didn't even look at the other Shinigami, she simply struck the older Shinigami in the ribs with the blunt end of her scarlet scythe. "R-Raven-chan—" Alexis began, before another Shinigami came up to her and grabbed her shoulders. Alexis expected for Raven to murder the young man who had snuck up behind her, but she saw him say something. He released her shoulders, and Raven's expression completely changed. From a blank, distant look, she became cheerful and happy.

"Alexis-chan, did you talk to Raven-chan?" Ronald asked as he came up to her; Julian following silently.

"Yeah. She punched someone, until that guy came up behind her." She said; pointing at the tall, brown-haired Shinigami who held a black lance in his hand.

"I've seen him with Raven-chan before. Whenever she's with that senpai, she…smiles. She smiles that smile, only around _him_." Julian commented, shrugging. "I just thought that he had a soothing effect on her or something."

"Hmph." Ronald narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. "Well, I'm going to go fetch little Raven-chan. Thanks for the information, Julian-senpai." Ronald walked away and towards Raven; who was chatting cheerfully with the other Shinigami.

"Hey, hey, Gordon-senpai, what'll we do today?" He heard Raven ask curiously.

"Whatever Raven-san wants." He smiled kindly.

"Ah, actually, Raven-chan has to collect souls with me." Ronald intervened. "And who are you?"

Raven turned to look at him curiously. "Oh, Ronald-senpai. When did you get here? ~"

"I'm Gordon Gray." He replied, smiling kindly. "Are you Raven-san's partner?"

"That's right. You seem to have some sort of effect on her. But pardon us, Gordon-senpai. We'll be scolded if we don't collect our share of souls."

Raven's expression dropped; her eyes becoming cold and her smile vanishing. Gordon noticed, and ruffled her hair gently. "Hey, Raven-san. It's okay to smile around others. Be happy and cheerful; just like how you are with me."

Raven blinked. "Smile around others…?"

"That's right. Smile around Ronald-kun. He's your partner, right?"

She nodded. "Ronald-senpai is my partner."

"Smile around him and everyone else, okay?"

"What if I'm angry?"

"If you're angry, it's fine not to smile," Gordon nudged her towards Ronald; who was waiting for her a few feet away. "But when Raven-san smiles and laughs, that is when she is at her best."

Raven slowly smiled. "Okay." She hurried over to Ronald, paused, turned and ran back to him. "Gordon-senpai, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Raven smiled to him; her double-irised eyes glowing warmly. "Thank you, Gordon-senpai. I will smile and be happy all the time. But this smile…this particular smile, is only for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I haven't updated in a while, sorry people! xD This was…meh. A new OC was introduced; Gordon Gray. I hope you enjoyed this little omake, a new chapter will be written and published soon; after I finish my science assignment. ~ I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs._


	15. Chapter 15

"Tah-daaaaah! Raven Loric has appeared! Lucia-chan, are you ready to go?" Shattered glass littered the floor as the black-haired, yellow-green-eyed Shinigami smashed through the window. Lucia was sitting at her desk; finishing paperwork.

"Raven."

"That's my name. ~ So hurry, and let's go! I'm afraid that Darius-chan can't come though, but you'll be safe. You'll be with me, Ronald-senpai and some other of my friends, so they won't question. ~ But I'll have to make you look like a Shinigami! Glasses, different clothes, a Death Scythe, and your eyes!"

"I'll pass, thank you. I'm going out to shop today with Darius."

Raven pouted. "You said you'd come to the funeral! Come on, I'm wearing all black today! It'll be dreary, but Ronald-senpai will be happy to see you. You can see Julian-senpai again, and you can meet Lex-chan! Please, please, please, please, pleeeease?" It was true; Raven was dressed completely in black. A black collared, long-sleeve shirt, a black tie, a black skirt, black gloves, black knee-high socks and black high-heeled boots.

"I can't always tag along with you to Shinigami events," Lucia sighed. "I have a lot to worry about here."

"Yeah, yeah, because you're the Ice Princess. But you deserve a break every once in a while, right? So please?"

"Hime-sama, I've brought you some tea." Darius entered the room; pushing a silver cart that had a teapot and a teacup placed neatly on some fabric. "Oh, Raven is here."

"Darius-chan! Lucia-chan won't come to the funeral!" She wailed.

"Ah, I must ask you to leave, Raven. My Princess has work to do today." He smiled. He set the teacup on to her desk, where Lucia picked it up and took a sip.

"If Lucia-chan isn't going, then I won't go. I'll stay here till Lucia-chan agrees." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Hime-sama, perhaps if you attend for just a bit, it'll keep Miss Raven content." Darius said lowly to her. Lucia flickered her gray gaze from her butler back to the Shinigami.

"If I call for you, you will definitely come for me, right?"

"Of course, Hime-sama."

"Very well. I'll attend the funeral with you, Raven."

* * *

><p>"There! Perfect, you'll blend right in! A shame about your eyes though; I can't really change them, but just don't make eye contact, and you'll be fine." Raven said with a grin. Lucia stood there in a black skirt, knee-high black boots and a black top that was decorated with black lace and a pair of thin-framed glasses. She held an old sickle in her hand to serve as her 'Death Scythe'. "Oh dear, we'll be late at this point! Let's go!"<p>

Before she knew it, Raven had taken her away from her mansion and in to a large room that was filled with Shinigami dressed in pitch black clothes with Death Scythes clutched in their hands. A thick red carpet was rolled down the aisle and led to a glossy beige-coloured coffin with flower petals scattered around it. A few people greeted Raven, and Lucia kept her head down, murmuring a soft greeting when she was spoken to. "Ah, Lex-chan is over there, come on!" Raven said, pulling her along to a young frizzy blonde-haired girl who held a silver halberd.

"Lex-chan, Lex-chan. ~" Raven smiled; waving.

"Raven-chan, are you enjoying the funeral?"

"Eh? Did it finish?"

"Nah, not yet. Some idiot tripped and spilled petals everywhere though; so it looks like the good part had finished. Oh well, Emi-senpai will be replaced; there are some more interns coming in soon."

"Oh my, I never knew Lex-chan could be so harsh. ~ And interns? How fun! I hope they're not boring; I might have to kill some to get them running. ~"

"Haha, Raven-chan, you're just so funny."

"Raven," Lucia said lowly; avoiding eye contact with Raven's friend. "Do Shinigami see funerals like a party? Is that how it is?"

"Oh, Lex-chan, this is my friend; Lucia-chan. ~ Lucia-chan, this is Lex-chan, but her actual name is Alexis. Only I call her Lex-chan though. ~" Raven said. "And yep. We're associated with death, right? So funerals are like celebrations! We love our Death Scythes, and we love our glasses! Those are what make us Shinigami, right, Lex-chan?" Raven spun the scarlet handle of her scythe in her slender hands; slicing the blade cleanly through the air.

"That's right, Raven-chan. We're the bond between life and death. But even Shinigami experience death for ourselves. Oh, Raven-chan, Julian-senpai is coming over; and Gordon-senpai is there too."

"Julian-senpai! Gordon-senpai! Come here, come here, come here!" Raven called with a grin.

"Hello, Raven-san." Gordon said warmly; patting her head affectionately.

"_I'm_ here too, you know." Alexis muttered with a friendly tone.

"Ah, sorry, Alexis-san. Hello to you. And Raven-san's friend." Gordon laughed.

"Hello Raven-chan, Alexis-chan. The funeral will start, better get good seats for it." Julian commented with a smile. He turned to look at Lucia. "Oh, I remember—" He was quickly silenced with a violent cough and a splutter as Raven jabbed him in the stomach with the blunt end of her scythe.

"Oh my, oh my. ~ Julian-senpai seems to be feeling ill, please don't pay attention to him. ~" Raven smiled sweetly, as she pulled Julian down to her height by grabbing a fistful of his messy brown hair, whispering something harshly in to his ear, and letting him go.

Julian cleared his throat; coughing a few times before adjusting his glasses. "I'm fine now. Nice to meet you, Raven-chan's friend. I'm Julian Prey."

"I'm Gordon Gray."

"I'm Lucia—" Lucia was cut off as Raven nudged her.

"Don't tell them your actual name. You're quite famous around here, believe it or not." She whispered in her ear.

Lucia nodded slightly. She forced a friendly smile as she giggled; avoiding their gaze. "I'm Lucia Hana. I'm very happy to meet Raven-chan's friends."

Raven glanced at her with an approving look in her gaze. _Not bad._ "I hope it starts soon, I bet Emi-senpai is impatient too!"

"Of course, Raven-chan, she's practically restless in her coffin!" Julian said, grinning. The Shinigami laughed, and Lucia softly laughed along with them.

"Geez, Ronald-senpai is late! He should've been here by now!" Raven said; scanning over the crowd.

"Raven-chan is impatient? How rare." A voice snickered. Lucia's gaze flickered up to see a young man with double-irised eyes, black-framed glasses and spiky dark brown hair. He walked up to Raven and poked her in the head.

"Ah, Onii-sama!" Raven said with a wide grin.

_Onii-sama?_ Lucia watched as Raven swung her scythe at the young man; who blocked her attack with a quick swipe of his Death Scythe; a steel-handled spear with a blood-red blade with a black tip. "Onii-sama is as sharp as ever. I haven't seen you in a loooong time, Onii-sama! Onii-sama has been out collecting souls all day, every day!" Raven complained; lowering her scythe.

"Raven-chan had an older brother?" Lucia asked curiously.

"We didn't know either." Gordon shrugged. "But it's nice to meet you, Raven-san's brother."

"Ha! Raven-chan has such polite friends. We were interns together, I think. Gordon-kun, right?" Raven's brother asked, grinning.

"This is my useless Onii-sama; Train Loric." Raven said; pointing at him. "Onii-sama, don't tease Gordon-senpai!"

"Oh, I remember you now," Gordon said. "That's right, we were in the same intern group. I didn't realize that Raven-san was your sister."

"Hehe." Train crossed his arms; his Death Scythe clenched in his hand. "If you hurt little Raven-chan, I'll personally put you in to a coffin like that Shinigami."

"Eheh…thank you for the warning."

Raven thumped her fists against Train's arm. "Onii-sama! Don't be mean to Gordon-senpai!" Raven wailed. "Onii-sama is mean! So mean! Onii-sama, apologize!"

"I'm upsetting my poor little sister? Very well, I apologize, Gordon-kun." Train snickered; tapping her head gently with his fist.

"Hmph." Raven pouted, crossing her arms and looking away irritably.

Lucia watched the scene with a curious gaze. Were they always this carefree? She noticed Raven stop arguing with her brother to look at the other Shinigami; who were beginning to drop their chattering with each other and shuffle towards the seats along the red carpet.

"Oh dear, it's starting! We have to hurry, come on, or the best seats will be taken!" Raven said, dragging Lucia along with her as she hurried with the others to the front row.

* * *

><p>Lucia had lost the group after the funeral ended, and conversation began to pick up between groups of Shinigami as they started to crowd around. She glanced at the coffin; the female Shinigami that Raven had accidentally murdered. She looked through the crowd; hoping to catch Ronald or one of the others she had been with. Through the clumps of glittering weapons and black-cloaked beings, she saw Raven; talking with someone who seemed to be around her age. He had black hair, double-irised eyes and a kusarigama in his hands. Raven seemed angry and sad, as she backed away from him; saying something. Lucia couldn't hear, but the Shinigami reached towards her, and Raven sprinted away in her direction; bolting past her.<p>

"Eh? Raven!" She called after her as she vanished in to the crowd. The boy she was talking to slowly followed after her, pausing to look at her.

"Are you friends with Raven-san?" He asked.

"That's right. Who are you?"

"I'm Cameron. I'm friends with Raven-san, but it seems I said something that upset her." He smiled painfully. "I think she's crying, so I have to go after her."

"Hey. It isn't polite to make ladies cry." Lucia stated; forgetting what Raven warned her and meeting the Shinigami's gaze with her cold gray eyes.

"I know. Raven's fragile." He began to walk past her; in the direction where Raven had ran off in.

"You said something that made her cry. So why are you chasing after her? To get her forgiveness, so you can make her cry again?" Lucia called after him. _Raven is responsible for taking Gilbert-niisan's soul. She is responsible for crashing through my windows. She is responsible for causing trouble. But…no one should make Raven cry. Hm…what are we? Raven and I?_

Cameron looked back. "I chase after her, so I can bring her back in case she wanders too far. I chase after her, because I know that there are others who will chase after her too, but sometimes she'll evade their eyes. I chase after her, because I know what makes her sad and insecure." He calmly said, before vanishing in to the crowd after Raven.

* * *

><p>Lucia didn't see Raven afterwards; and found Ronald; who was happy to see her. He took her back to her manor; bidding her farewell, and that he'll take care of Raven when he finds her.<em> Raven and I…what are we?<em> Lucia slowly took off the glasses and looked at them; smiling slightly. _That's right. Raven and I are…_ Lucia placed the glasses on the nearby shelf; slipping the sickle she was given on the bottom shelf. _Friends._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Procrastination at its finest! xD Who does English homework these days? xD I actually really liked writing this chapter; __**another**__ OC was introduced; Train Loric. Yet another OC will be introduced next chapter, so keep reading! I received some reviews for Ice Princess, and it made me quite happy, so this is the outcome. Writing for such carefree and funny characters is a good reliever from the serious storyline. I hope you enjoyed, a new chapter will be written and published soon! Doomsday Raven, out! ~_


	16. Chapter 16

"Let's go Damien! I want to give Lucia a surprise visit!" Zane grinned as he sprinted to the door of the Koori manor. His butler; Damien Raymond followed after him; after speaking with the carriage driver. Zane knocked on the giant doors, rocking back on his heels excitedly. The door opened, and he expected to see the blood-red eyes of Darius or the cold gray eyes of Lucia. He looked in to Lucia's gray eyes, but they weren't _Lucia'_s eyes. He felt his body go completely cold in front of the pair of eyes. Cold, steel-gray; just like Lucia's, but these eyes had a shocking yellow ring around the pupils. Platinum-blonde hair, pale skin; this was someone he had never met before. "Oh, Cia-chan has a visitor?" The person said; looking at him. _The same way of speaking…_Zane thought; at a loss for words. The only thing he could spit out was, "Lucia."

"So you are looking for Cia-chan, huh? Cia-chan! Cia-chaaaaan!" They yelled out in to the mansion. "Cia-chan has a visitor!"

* * *

><p>"What? You had a cousin, and you never told me? Lucia, how cruel!" Zane pouted as he sat in front of her in the main room. She was sipping some tea; as she glanced over at him.<p>

"Okaa-san and Otou-san weren't only children. Otou-san had a younger sister; Willow-obasan. Felt-kun is Oba-san's son. So he's my cousin." Lucia stated.

"That's right! You're Cia-chan's childhood friend? I'm Felton Bryson!" Felton said with a grin. "Zane-kun, do you know what happened to poor Cia-chan's eye?"

"Felt-kun decided to visit. We're going shopping today, so you'll have to return home, Zane." Lucia said calmly; not letting Zane answer.

"But I want to spend time with Lucia! I came to visit yesterday, but Darius said that you weren't home!"

"Some other day, I'll spend time with you."

"Promise?"

"Mmhm."

"Fine…" Zane pouted, but left with a happy farewell to her, Darius and Felton.

"So, what happened to your eye, Cia-chan?" Felton asked; popping a candy from the bowl in the middle of the table in to his mouth. Lucia wasn't listening; she was wondering if the Shinigami had found Raven after the funeral.

* * *

><p>"<em>You've decided to go, huh? Chris-kun?"<em>

"_Raven…"_

_She smiled at him; her glowing yellow-green eyes gazing in to his yellow-green eyes. "I know that nothing will be able to make you change your mind. When Chris-kun decides on something, he's stubborn. That's why Chris-kun and I get along well."_

"_I'll definitely come back. I'll come back for you, Raven."_

_Raven smiled, and gently squeezed his hand. "I know. You'll return, because Chris-kun knows that I hate people who break promises. But if you return too late, even I will be angry."_

Raven blinked as she walked out to the main floor of the Shinigami HQ. A memory? There was a young man with yellow-green eyes, dark brown hair and thick-framed glasses. He held a knife with a curved blade and a white handle. Raven smiled, and went in his direction. He also smiled, as Raven neared him. "Ra—" He drifted off as Raven passed him in a happy sprint; jumping and playfully tackling someone not too far from where he was. "—ven…?"

"Gordon-senpai, Gordon-senpai. ~" Raven said with a grin.

"Raven-san is very energetic today." He smiled.

"Ah…Raven…" He said softly; taking cautious steps towards her. Raven turned to look at him. He saw her gloved-hand moved; as if she was looking for her Death Scythe.

"Oh my, oh my. ~ Gordon-senpai, I left my Death Scythe in my room. I must go and get it. ~" Raven said to Gordon.

"R-Raven, don't you remember me?" He asked slowly.

Raven looked at him again; adjusting her black-framed glasses. "Oh dear, someone I don't know is talking to me. ~ Who are you?"

"I-It's me, Chris. Remember? We…we were friends." He stammered.

"Eh? Chris? Did I ever know someone by that name, Gordon-senpai?"

"I'm not sure, Raven-san. Shall we go fetch your scythe?"

"Yep! 'Coz William-senpai will be angry if I don't collect my share of souls!" Raven giggled, as she brushed past him.

"W-Wait, Raven!" He called desperately. "R-Raven…Raven, I came back. I came back, like I said."

"Ohhh, you must be that one who left a loooong time ago. ~"

"I-I came back." He repeated.

"So you did. ~ Tired of living life as a human, Chris-kun?" She spat; her voice starting to become sharp.

"Raven—"

"Sh, sh, hush now, Chris-kun. Answer my question, please? You left, 'coz you wanted to live with a human girl. ~ Right? I'm right, aren't I? You abandoned _me_ to chase after some _human_!" Her voice began to rise, as Gordon spoke to her softly.

"Raven, please listen!"

"Shut…shut up…" She snarled under her breath. "Shut up right now! Chris-kun left. Chris-kun left for so long! Chris-kun cut away his connections to being a Shinigami, and tossed away our friendship!"

"Raven-san, it's okay." Gordon murmured to her gently. "Why are you so angry at Chris-san? Julian-kun was the same, wasn't he?"

"Julian-senpai…Julian-senpai only knew me, and I didn't know him. He never made me a promise; for we became friends after he returned to being a Shinigami. But Chris-kun and I were connected; we were friends. Chris-kun promised me that he'd come back."

"I did come back! I'm right here!"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "What was wrong with her, Chris-kun? Grew too ugly for your tastes? Too fat, too bad of a personality? I knew who she was, you know. Chris-kun thought I didn't know. Chris-kun was silly. That girl that Chris-kun went with thought everything was at her fingertips. If she wanted something, with a snap of her fingers, she thought she could get it. She thought that everyone _needed_ her. She thought that because she had a Shinigami as her lover, that she would be safe from death. Right, Chris-kun?"

"Please listen…I came back…"

"After how many years, Chris-kun? How many years did you leave for? A decade? A century? I've lost count of the years now. I didn't want to remember that boy that had left me with only a promise. I thought that…I meant more to Chris-kun than just some girl he could toss away." Boiling hatred seared through her body; the feelings and memories she despised rising again. Her heart thudded, and her mind raced. "I love the colour red. Remember, Chris-kun? We'd sit beneath that big willow tree; and talk all day; till the sun set and we had to begin work. One day, you made me a wreath of blood-red roses. I treasured it, because Chris-kun gave it to me."

Chris was silent; staring at her with sorrow and regret. "I regret leaving, I really do."

"Then _why_?" She screeched; her eyes blazing. "_Why _did you leave for so long? _Why _did you lie? Why, why, why?"

"I…"

"You have no excuse. Those long pauses mean that you no longer have anything to say, right? Chris-kun? I've known you long enough to know your behavioural patterns. One day, we were really happy; talking and smiling and laughing. The next day, you tell me that you have to leave for a special recovery mission; to find a lost Shinigami in a far off land. Then, you're gone. Just like that, Chris-kun."

"I'm sorry I lied!" Chris protested. "I knew you wouldn't approve!"

"Why did you leave her? Did you get tired of her? Did you leave her with a thin promise that you would return for her?"

"She…ran off. With another man." Chris finally muttered.

"Oooh, I see now. Poor Chris-kun loses the girl he left his comrades behind for! Quite a sob story that would be, hm?" Raven was showing no sympathy. The only thing that kept her from driving her nails or teeth in to his throat was the reassuring warmth from Gordon holding her hand tightly.

Chris was silent; staring down at the ground. Raven kept going. Hatred and sorrow welled deep within her. "Who did she run off with? A ghost? A demon? An angel? She has quite the liking for supernatural beings, huh? I admit it. I almost did the same thing. I almost left the ranks as a Shinigami for a human. A stupid decision, because humans aren't trustworthy! That human that I fell in love with decided to be with another human. Did you know what I did, Chris-kun? I murdered him. I tore at his corpse and smashed his head with a book. It was very bloody, the blood was everywhere. The only thing that kept me from further ripping his body in to shreds was my senpai; who stopped me. And right now, Gordon-senpai is holding my hand; keeping me from tearing _your _throat out. His presence here is always telling me that I'm not alone here."

"I'm so sorry." Chris whispered.

"Tell me about her, Chris-kun. Was she worth losing everything? Huh?"

"She thought…she was invincible with a Shinigami at her side," Chris muttered. "She saw herself as a queen; even though she was simply the daughter of a baron addicted to gambling."

"Fufufu. Oh my, oh my, what a strange one! Continue, Chris-kun." She cooed in a sinister tone.

"She'd flip her hair in the presence of most males. She believed that she could get anything she wanted from them."

"Oh my, not what you expected, Chris-kun?"

Chris slowly shook his head. "So, you feel the pain of being abandoned? Is it bitter, Chris-kun? Does it sting? I certainly hope you feel this pain. The pain you inflicted on me." She hissed; going from her malicious mood in to a sad mood. Tears began to well in her double-irised eyes; and ran down her cheeks. "I tried. I tried to get in contact with you; to see how you were doing. No sign of reply. You saw my messages, right? And you ignored them." Gordon ushered her away.

"Let's go get your scythe, okay, Raven-san? Today will be a day to cheer up Raven-san. We'll go anywhere you want." He smiled to her; as she sniffled softly. He coaxed her away, before coming back to him. "You really hurt Raven-san."

"I know."

"She won't forgive you easily."

"I know."

"And you can be sure that I won't forgive you for hurting her."

"I know," Chris looked up at him. "What are you to Raven?"

"Perhaps her guardian. One of the people who protect her. But she's precious to me. Anyone who hurts Raven-san…they are my enemies." Gordon turned and caught up with Raven; keeping her by his side as he spoke gently to her. Chris watched them with remorseful eyes.

"Raven…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Oh dear, a bit of a depressing chapter; a little switch-up from the usual carefree and humour-filled Shinigami. Two OCs were introduced; Felton Bryson; the beloved cousin of Lucia, and Chris Well; a former Shinigami and an old friend of Raven. Chris' last name wasn't revealed in the chapter, but now you know his last name! xD I have…art…to do…I, uh, forgot about my homework…xD Oh well. ~ I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs. Hm…what character should appear more often? If you want, review and tell me! :D Doomsday Raven, out!_


	17. Chapter 17

"You really didn't want him involved, huh, Cia-chan?" Lucia looking up from the report; meeting a pair of almost identical gray eyes. What made them different from her own were the jagged yellow rings around the large black pupils.

"You should know how I feel about getting people I care about involved, Felt-kun." She replied.

"Eh? Cia-chan is getting me involved! Could it be that Cia-chan doesn't see me as important enough?" Felton Bryson said mockingly; tossing a piece of candy in to his mouth.

"It's a case of a serial rapist," She informed him. "He murders his victims after raping them, and steals their possessions afterwards. It's an urgent concern currently, so it's my job to eradicate the problem. But this man…is utterly _disgusting._ His targets are young girls; between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. It's repulsive, and I plan to get rid of this problem immediately."

"Fufufu, Cia-chan is so cool." Felton snickered.

"You're going to help me capture the criminal, Felt-kun. Please be prepared. We will lure him out tonight. After dinner, we will leave immediately."

"Cia-chan! It's too dangerous for little Cia-chan to go chasing after some disgusting old man! You'll get hurt!" Felton wailed.

"Now you sound like a child."

"C-Cia-chaaaan!"

"A very annoying child, actually."

"So cruel…Cia-chan is so cruel…" He sulked; stuffing a piece of cake that Darius had brought out earlier in to his mouth.

"Felt-kun. It's my duty to wipe away any major problems that dwell in the city. I'm the Ice Princess, remember?"

"You're also my little Cia-chan."

"Hearing you say that, it sounds like I belong to you." Lucia's voice suddenly became sharp. Felton raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay. But you're still _my _cousin. We're family!"

"Although we look nothing alike. Only our eyes and pale skin." Lucia commented; placing the report papers back in to the folder. It was true; while Lucia had pitch black hair, Felton had platinum blonde hair. He was extremely tall for his age, while Lucia was barely at his shoulder. Felton's eyes had the shocking yellow rings around the pupils, she had the contract seal from a demon.

"Just because we don't look too much alike, doesn't mean that we're not family." Felton said in a muffled tone; gulping down the soft pastry. "Cia-chan. I want you to move to my house; with Mother and Father."

Lucia choked on her tea. "With Oba-san and Oji-san? And Hunt-kun?"

"Yeah. It's dangerous here, so I want you to come live at our mansion. You can tell your servants that they no longer need to serve you; my servants will take care of you."

"I can't."

"Why not? This place is dangerous!"

"That's the point. It's my job to erase troubling problems in the city."

"Some other noble family can do that! The point is, you're a fifteen year old girl chasing down criminals. That isn't safe!"

"I refuse to move in with you, Felt-kun." Lucia stated.

"Cia-chan, please. This is for your own good."

"Darius." Lucia called. Darius entered the room and approaching Lucia.

"Yes, Hime-sama?"

"We're going to catch the serial rapist tonight. You will help me, won't you?"

"Of course, Hime-sama," Darius smiled. "If it is your wish, the criminal will definitely be caught tonight."

* * *

><p>"Raven-san, it's time you know. I've gotten tired of you strutting around so proudly. You're always with <em>someone<em>; like Julian-senpai, Ronald-sama, and Gordon-senpai." The blonde-haired girl told her.

"Oh my, oh my. ~ Could it be that you're a fan of Ronald-senpai?"

"A _fan_? I am in love with Ronald-sama! And you're in my way!" She shot back.

"Oh dear, you love Ronald-senpai? Too bad, 'coz Ronald-senpai already loves someone. ~" Raven snickered; leaning against the wall with her scarlet scythe.

"Who is she? What is she? I'll slaughter her! She won't stand a chance against someone as amazing as me!" She declared; holding up her Death Scythe; a dagger.

"Eh? You're going to kill her?"

"I'll kill _anyone _who stands in my way! Once I kill her, Ronald-sama will notice me! And he'll fall in love with me, and…and…"

"And I'll kill you myself! ~" Raven giggled. "'Coz anyone who threatens the life of Lucia-chan, will be murdered by meeee. ~"

"Lucia? That's her name? What is she? An angel? A Shinigami, a demon? She's a Shinigami, isn't she? What does she look like? What's her Death Scythe? It won't stand a chance against my Death Scythe!"

"Oh my, so many questions! And there's no chance that you'll even get near Lucia-chan. 'Coz I'll kill you! Anyone who threatens the life of my partner's love interest, will be slaughtered. ~" Raven paused for a moment, and looked up thoughtfully. "Maybe I should just kill you now." Grabbing her scythe, she stepped towards the other Shinigami.

"B-Back off!" She snarled; holding up her blade.

"Hehe. Say goodbye, Dev-san." Raven grinned; the large scarlet blade coming down on to the other girl's throat.

* * *

><p>"Tah-dah! I made dinner for you, Cia-chan!" Felton said happily; presenting a bowl of hot soup to her. Darius stood by her side as she examined the soup. Hastily chopped vegetables with hunks of meat in a russet-coloured soup.<p>

She took a small sip. "It was rushed. The flavour is very strong as well." She commented. However, she smiled slightly. "Thank you anyway, Felt-kun."

Felton grinned. "You're welcome, Cia-chan. Now, will you give up on trying to catch that criminal."

Lucia simply smirked as she sipped more of the soup. "No. After I finish this, we will go and catch him."

"How will you lure him out?"

"That's easy. With some bait."

"Who will play as bait?"

"I'll decide when we set up the trap."

"The carriage is ready when you've finished, Hime-sama." Darius said; smiling. "If it is your wish, I will play as bait."

Felton narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to be outdone by Lucia's butler. "I'll play bait, Cia-chan. Darius-san is too old anyway."

"Oh dear, who are you calling old, Mister Felton?"

"You, Darius-san."

"Stop with your pointless argument," Lucia said; silencing them. "I will play as bait. Using a male to lure out a serial rapist is a stupid idea. I fit the ideal victim for him anyway."

"Hime-sama, I can't let you do something so dangerous."

"If I call for you, you will definitely be there, right, Darius?"

Darius sighed in defeat. "Very well. However, at the first sign of danger, I will come to save you."

"I will too, Cia-chan." Felton said.

Lucia smiled. "Excellent. Shall we go?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Hello! This would've been done sooner; however, my laptop freaked out and deleted the file, and…yeah. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs. _


	18. Chapter 18: Mother's Day

"Is it just me, or is Lady Lucia…quieter than usual?" Roland murmured; seeing Lucia sitting by the window and gazing blankly in to the pale blue sky.

"Lady Lucia is always quiet." Landon shrugged as he pulled on his gardening gloves.

"Not _this _quiet," Roland sighed. "Lady Lucia is usually reading, or looking through reports, or something! Not just staring out the window!"

"Just let her have her time." Landon said; patting the steward on the back as he walked towards the door that led to the back garden.

"What're you going to do, Landon? What were Lady Lucia's orders for you to do in the garden?" Landon looked back and met Roland's purple eyes. Landon held his gaze for a moment, before continuing on. "I'll check on her favourite roses."

"Was that her order?"

"I don't need to be given a direct order every day to know that our Lady would wish to have her roses taken care of!" He shot back; shutting the door behind him.

"Oh? A fight with Landon, Roland?" Darius asked; exiting the kitchen.

"Is something wrong with Lady Lucia, Darius?" Roland asked. A sudden strike of worry coursed through his body when Darius' expression became straight. However, Darius smiled to him.

"There is no need to worry about Hime-sama, she is fine."

"B-But she's just sitting there; staring out the window! A-At this time, she would be looking at reports for new cases that she would have to take care of!" He protested.

"Hime-sama is fine."

"She's not!" Roland snapped. "Lady Lucia is _not_ fine! You're her precious butler, you should know her better than any of us! And…And yet…you refuse to admit that anything is wrong!"

"Roland…?"

Roland whipped his gaze to the doorway. Lucia stood there; gazing at them curiously. She twisted a lock of her pitch black hair between her fingers; flicking her gaze from Darius to Roland. "My Lady…"

"You're awfully loud."

"I apologize, my Lady."

"I also offer my apology, Hime-sama." Darius stepped over to her, and gently smoothed her bangs; covering the white bandage that covered her right eye.

"Please be quieter. You'll disturb everyone." Lucia murmured.

"Lady Lucia…is anything wrong?" Roland asked slowly.

"Everything is fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but I do not believe that you're okay," Roland said. "I serve you faithfully, so please, tell me if something is wrong."

Lucia blinked; and looked away. "Silly servant." She was silent for a moment, before she looked back at the two. "Do you know what today is?"

"Eh?"

"It's Mother's Day, isn't it, Hime-sama?"

"Yes. My mother is no longer alive. I would like to visit her at the cemetery on the other side of the city."

"If it is your wish, I shall take you there, Hime-sama."

Lucia slowly nodded. "Yes. I would…like to go. Darius, please prepare a carriage. Roland, please get Landon to cut a fresh bouquet of twilight lilies from the garden. Those were always…Okaa-san's favourite flowers. Please hurry, or we'll simply have to leave without you."

"E-Eh? You're going to bring me along?" Roland stammered.

Lucia smiled slightly. "Yes. You sensed something was wrong. I don't take you along with me very often anyway."

* * *

><p>Darius helped Lucia out of the carriage; as Roland quietly followed after her. She walked towards the iron gate that guarded the graves that dotted the lush grass. "Okaa-san and Otou-san are over there." She murmured; holding the bunch of lilies in her arms. She entered the cemetery and stepped up to the large marble grave. On a silver plaque at the bottom were engraved words. <em>CELIA KOORI. REST IN PEACE WHERE THE ANGELS DWELL<em>. "Ah…Okaa-san." She gently laid the bouquet at the foot of the grave, and touched her fingers to the cold marble. "Okaa-san, how are you? Are you okay?"

Darius stood at her side as she dropped her hand from the smooth surface. Lucia smiled painfully. "I have many people looking after me, Okaa-san. You don't need to worry about me, just enjoy yourself where the angels dwell. Is Otou-san okay too? Darius is here; he became my butler after you and Otou-san died. He's been taking care of me. And this is Roland. Darius hired him for the mansion. Okaa-san, I really miss you."

Lucia bowed her head slightly. "Happy Mother's Day, Okaa-san."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Surprise! Unexpected omake! xD Sorry, I wasn't expecting to upload an omake; but this kinda…materialized…I hope you enjoy though. xD I'm working on the next chapter though, don't worry! It may or may not be done by tomorrow. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs._


	19. Chapter 19

Lucia silently walked along the streets of the city; eyes down and hands hidden in her black cloak. She wore less fancy clothes in order to blend in as a normal citizen; a simple blouse, skirt, shoes and a long, billowing cloak. Her gray gaze skittered over her surroundings; down dark alleys, around corners, behind her in the shadows. No sign of anyone. She continued to stroll down the roads cautiously. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard a clatter of stone on stone. She whipped around to see a small pebble bouncing along the cobblestone; before it rested in a large crevice between the blocks of stone. Her gray eye narrowed, as she continued to walk. _He's here._ Her heart jolted when she heard scraping. _He's here._ Heavy breathing seemed to rise from every shadow that the dim moon created. _Pretend that you don't notice him. You're an average little girl._ "Oh dear, it's getting late. I shouldn't have stayed out for so long…" She sighed out loud, continuing her pace down the road.

Heavy breathing reached her ears. _Time is almost up. _Suddenly, a hand closed over her mouth and she was grabbed by the throat. _Damn!_ Her fingers clawed at the clammy hand that was clasped against her mouth. _Shit, shit, shit!_ "Eheheh…so cute…" A rasping voice whispered in her ear. _Sweaty jerk! _"I'm gonna enjoy defiling a cute girl like youuuu."

"Don't touch me!" She snarled; twisting herself away from the putrid breath of the man.

"Don't be so mean, missy. It'll hurt only for a bit, then it'll be all better." He grinned; wrapping his fingers around her thin arms as she struggled to get free.

"I said…don't touch me!" Her hand whipped down to her waist and pulled out a gleaming blade; the knife that Gilbert Bridge had given to her hours before he had died. She slashed the knife down the man's arm. He howled in rage and pain as he released her from his grip.

"Guh…gah…" He grunted as he pressed his hand to the wound. "You bitch! Cutting my beautiful arm…I'mma slaughter you!" His dark eyes glared at her as the scarlet liquid dripped to the ground. "I'm not gonna be gentle with you now…I'mma be so rough with a little girl like you! I'll cut yer stomach open and rip out yer organs! Then I'mma loot all your precious belongings, and sink back in to the shadows for my next cute victim."

"Anthony Sampson; you are suspected to be the serial rapist that has been terrorizing the city. You have just proved the suspicion; and I am going to eradicate your existence now." Lucia said coldly. "Not only that, your way of speaking annoys me immensely."

"What're ya, a shrimp police officer? I won't get caught by a brat like yeh!" Anthony charged at her; his face twisted in fury. He swung his hand back in order to strike her. Lucia stood there with an unwavering gaze. As his hand came down at her, she swung up her hand with the knife. Anthony's hand was impaled on the sharp blade; and Lucia sprang out of the way as Anthony screamed. Blood gushed out from the large wound in his hand. "M-My hand…my hand! My beautiful hand; that has soiled so many beautiful women! How dare ya do that to me! I'll strangle ya!" He screamed. He darted at her and grabbed her throat while Lucia was momentarily off guard.

"Ah…ugh…" She gasped for breath as Anthony tightened his grip on her neck. Lucia gritted her teeth as she dropped the knife to the ground. "Nngh…" She desperately tried to kick, scratch, stab, do _something_, to make the serial rapist loosen his grip on her throat.

"Ohh, nothin' to say now, little girl? Where's that spirit ya had?" He smirked. "Let's see that little eye of yers!" His large fingers untied the bandage that covered her eye; and let it drop to the ground. Lucia opened her eyes fully; letting Anthony see her contracted eye fully. "What the—?"

Lucia struggled to breathe, and a small whisper escaped her lips, "Darius."

A black shape struck the serial rapist's neck. Anthony released her as he collapsed. Lucia coughed harshly as she scrambled away. The shadow stepped in to the moonlight; Darius' familiar red eyes gazing down at her amusingly. "Hime-sama, are you alright?"

"Tch…I could've gotten away." Lucia muttered.

"And yet you called for me. But alright, I won't hurt my Hime-sama's pride." Darius smiled. Lucia crossed her arms as Darius heaved Anthony up. "Mister Felton is waiting at the carriage. Shall we call for the authorities so they may pick this one up?"

Lucia nodded. "Yes, please contact them. I can tell that Felt-kun is getting restless waiting for me to return."

* * *

><p>"Cia-chan! You're back! Are you okay? Are you hurt? You're neck; there're marks! What did he do to you? My poor Cia-chan!" Felton fretted when she returned to the carriage.<p>

"I'm fine. Darius was there to help."

"I should've been there too! Instead, I was just being useless here! Cia-chan got hurt because of it…" Felton said.

"He might've hurt you too. Now, let's return to the mansion. Please make me some tea when we go back, Darius."

"Right away, Hime-sama." Darius said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__This is a short chapter. xD I hope you liked this chapter, it seemed rushed to me, but I'll make up for it in the next chapters. There's an omake next; and I write way too many of them. xD I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs._


	20. Chapter 20: Raven's Love

"Sta-kun, Sta-kun. ~" The brown-haired Shinigami looked back to see a shadow dart past him; and snatch away his hat.

"Raven-san, get back here!"

"Eheheh. Hurry, Sta-kun, hurry. ~ You're too slow!" Raven Loric giggled; sprinting down the hall and weaving between various Shinigami.

"Raven-san, come back!" He ran after her; grabbing her arm and yanking her back. She held his hat out of his reach as she laughed. "Raven-san, I don't have time! I have to meet someone!"

Raven toddled back; laughing and grinning while he still kept a firm grasp on her thin arm. "Sta-kuuuuun. ~"

"I need my hat." He stared at her as her laughing stopped, and her smile faded. She looked down at the ground as she brushed her fingers across the fabric of the hat. "Raven-san?"

"Hey…Sta-kun…"

"Is something wrong?"

"We've known each other for a while, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we have. Is something wrong though?"

"Sta-kun, it's Jessie-chan that you're going to meet, right?" His eyes widened as Raven looked up with sad eyes. Raven walked over to the nearby wall; bringing him along as he refused to release her arm. She leaned against the wall and began to hum a small tune. "Well? Will you answer? Or is it that you don't need to; because I was right?"

He hesitated, before he released her arm momentarily and clasped her hand in his tightly. "Yeah." Raven was surprised for a moment, before meeting his eyes. She forced up a smile and a small laugh.

"Eheh. I knew it." She was silent again, before laughing. "Sta-kun likes Jessie-chan, right?"

"I refuse to answer."

"Then I'm right, aren't I? I've loved Sta-kun for a while now."

His eyes shot up to her. "E-Eh? You have?"

"Uh-huh. I've been in love with you, but it seems that Sta-kun loves someone else," Raven glanced at him. "I know that my affection will not be returned. It's upsetting, but I'm happy to know that Sta-kun likes someone who can take care of him; someone who won't become insane."

"Raven-san isn't insane! I—"

"I'm not insane yet. But if I were to hurt Sta-kun in my own madness, then what? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, silly Sta-kun. ~" Raven's hand gently curled over his hand, as she looked up at the ceiling. "Sta-kun knows that I hate falling in love. It's annoying, and it gives me headaches. But I still ended up loving someone; no matter how many times that I told myself not to. It's confusing, right?"

"It isn't confusing."

"That's 'coz Sta-kun just pretends to understand when he can't understand." Raven giggled. "Sta-kun helped me when I needed help; when I couldn't speak for myself. Remember that one time? The instructor didn't see me, and it was you who yelled, "Raven-san is right there!" She apologized after, remember? You were my voice when I couldn't speak. Sta-kun was always so kind."

"Raven-san—"

"Ah, good luck with Jessie-chan. It's time…for me to go now." Raven's eyes were glowing with pain, but she was smiling. "I won't get in your way anymore. So, I guess this would be goodbye?"

"Raven-san, I don't want to say goodbye to you! You're my precious…friend."

"Aha, there's no need for you to keep any connection with me anymore. I'll just get in your way with Jessie-chan. So…goodbye, Sta-kun." Raven raised her hand and put his hat back on to his head. She released her grip on his hand, and slipped away. "Sta-kun's happiness is what's important, so I will give up on loving Sta-kun." She stated as she walked away.

He gazed after her, before looking down at his hand. He clenched his hand in to a fist, as he leaned against the wall. "Idiot…" He muttered. _Her hand…was so cold…_ "Stupid Raven-san. I…also adored you. I love you still."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Another little special…sorry for having so many. xD Oh well! I hoped you enjoy. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs._


	21. Chapter 21

"He won! The kid won!" A plump old man shouted as a russet-haired young man staggered around the square. He clutched his chest tightly with one hand as spectators gathered around him to congratulate him. "The kid won against the noble!"

"Big brother, that was amazing!" A small girl exclaimed. Her curly russet hair fell to her shoulders and her large blue eyes glittered cheerfully as she yelled out her prideful comments to her older brother. However, she was unable to see past the people as they shouted and smacked her brother on the back in praise. A dull thump reached her ears, as she curiously wondered what made the sound. Something falling to the path? The people began to clear away; scuttling back to their houses or merchant stalls. All that was left was the young man splayed out on the path. "Eh? S-Sou?" She stammered. She cautiously edged towards him. His sapphire blue eyes were wide as they stared up sightlessly in to the sky. The clouds were reflected in the glassy, glazed look as she towered over him. "Brother…?" The light in his eyes was gone. His hand lay limply over his chest; and she removed it to see a scarlet stain on his white shirt. Her eyes widened in horror. "Sou…Sou…! SOU!" She screamed. She shook him roughly, screeching, "Sou! Wake up! You're eyes are open, but why aren't you…seeing me?" Tears dripped down her face and splattered to the ground. "I-It was only a little scuffle…with the noble who was treating us badly…you won, Sou. You won, but why are you dead? You couldn't have been stabbed. He didn't have a weapon! He…lost…against you…Brother."

"Fufufufu. Poor little girl lost her brother? How heartbreaking. Would you like me to bring him back, just for you?" A sweet voice cooed in her ear. Cold fingers traced her jaw as she shakily turned to see glowing green eyes and an eerie smile.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you couldn't collect the soul?" William Spears hissed at him. Gordon Gray calmly took his fury.<p>

"The scheduled death happened, but the corpse and soul weren't there." Gordon answered.

"Don't tell me this is another Bizarre Doll case." He grumbled. "Just what is happening to these souls? This has been the seventh one this month."

"What will we do, William-san?"

"We'll have to send some Shinigami to investigate; like with the Bizarre Dolls."

"Eheh, William-senpai is bullying Gordon-senpai. ~" A sweet, cold voice giggled. A black-haired girl had snuck in to the private meeting and was skipping around the two. "William-senpai is meeean. ~"

"Raven-san!" They both said in unison as she peered at them curiously. William cleared his throat and propped his glasses up a bit. "Raven-san, is there something wrong?"

"What's wrong with Gordon-senpai? Is he in trouble?"

"No, I'm just talking to him about a peculiar case."

"Eh? A mystery? Is it a crime? Is there a murderer? If there is, no doubt that Lucia-chan can solve it!" Raven exclaimed with a laugh.

"Raven-san is in a good mood today." Gordon smiled slightly in relief.

"Yep! 'Coz I forgot about someone today. ~ He couldn't have been that important, 'coz I forgot all about him. He's just somebody that I used to know, right, Gordon-senpai?"

"Anyway, could you be referring to the girl who made a contract with that demon?" William interrupted.

"Yeah! Lucia-chan can solve the mystery! She's the Ice Princess, after all! She'll accept the case! Just make a report, and drop it off at her mansion disguised as a regular human! Simple, right?"

William glanced at Gordon. He shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to get someone else to do the work while we gather the information."

"Depending on a _human _and her _demon_, is a mistake. This duty is for Shinigami, not humans!"

"Eheh, William-senpai wants the mystery solved, riiiight? Or could it be…that William-senpai is just refusing to trust Lucia-chan with this because he doesn't trust my judgement…?"

He sighed and tipped his glasses up again. "Very well. Let's make the report for the Ice Princess."

* * *

><p>"A report was dropped off for you, Hime-sama." Darius slid the package of papers over to. Lucia placed down her teacup and flipped through the papers.<p>

"This is an odd case." She murmured.

"The one who delivered the report left rather quickly. Will you take the case?" Darius inquired.

"Of course. It's my duty." She scanned through the papers quickly. "Haru Ryuuzaki and Sou Ryuuzaki; abandoned and left to live in the slums of the city. It says that they came to live with their grandparents; but the grandparents also did not want to take care of them; seeing as they were the children of a long-time affair between their eldest daughter and an unknown foreign man. It seems that Sou Ryuuzaki was killed in a fight, but his body vanished from the scene and he was seen walking around the slums; clearly alive."

"Where will you start your investigation, Hime-sama?" Darius asked as he set a plate of finely-decorated cookies beside her teacup.

"Cia-chan has a new investigation? Let me come to help this time!" Felton's voice shattered through the tranquil setting in the mansion as he barged in to the room from the front door.

"Oh, you're back."

"Eh? What's with that harsh tone, Cia-chan?" Felton pouted.

"Don't act like a child. You're older, act like an adult." Lucia said.

"Darius-san, Cia-chan is being mean." He complained.

Darius looked curiously at him, before smiling. "Oh dear. I'm afraid I cannot do much to help you, Lord Felton," He turned to Lucia. "Shall we prepare to investiagate?"

She nodded. "Yes. Let's go to the slums first. Prepare a carriage."

"Yes, Hime-sama."

"Cia-chan, be careful!"

"I will. I'll see you when I return, Felt-kun." She passed by him; patting his head as she walked towards the entrance doors.

* * *

><p>The sound of horse hooves echoed emptily through the alleys. Lucia looked out the window to see many people sprawled out against the wall with tattered clothing, grimy skin, bleeding wounds and open sores. Their eyes were glazed over; however they were still alive. It was just that they had lost the will to live, here in the slums. Trash littered the area around the wall where some people slumped against. Some were crying. Some were barely clinging to life.<p>

"So these are the slums…" Lucia murmured.

"That's right. They don't seem to be very welcoming of us, Hime-sama." Darius commented. Lucia followed his gaze out to see the narrowed eyes of scrawny people who trudged down the old brick paths. Some bared their blackened, cracked teeth at the carriage.

"Oh dear. They won't be very helpful in gathering information, will they?" Lucia sighed. "Let's start by looking for Miss Haru. She'll be our first lead to Mister Sou," She looked back out the window. "Sadly, here in the slums, there are no definite houses for the poor. We'll just have to look for her using the picture included." Lucia slipped the picture of the russet-haired girl out from her jacket and examined it. Shoulder-length russet hair, blue eyes. It shouldn't be too difficult to spot; the girl's hair was a bright colour and would stand out in the gray slums. She looked back up and scanned the streets as the carriage rolled by. A streak of copper caught her eye. Her gaze darted after the colour as it vanished in to one of the alleys. "Stop the carriage!"

Darius quickly told the carriage driver to stop. The horses halted; letting out loud whinnies and stamping their hooves against the cracked brick road. Lucia rushed out of the carriage; hearing Darius call out after her, "Hime-sama!" She didn't look back; nor did she notice the dirty looks shot at her from the residents of the area she sprinted past. Her long, dark dress got in the way of her running; luckily she wasn't wearing dresses that dragged along after her on the ground or pointy high-heels; or she would've fallen flat on her face by now. Lucia swung around the corner; which turned out to be a dead end. _Damn! Where did Haru go?_ The sound of scraping caught her attention. She slowly turned to see a mob of skinny people glaring at her. The one at the front held a chunk of jagged stone in his hand as he scraped it down the nearby wall again. "May I help you?" She asked calmly; her hands retreating back within the shield of her cloak.

"You're not welcome 'round these parts of the city." The man snarled. His eyes were bloodshot, cuts and sores decorating most of his exposed flesh.

"I was simply looking for someone." She responded.

"Damn nobles…thinking that they can go struttin' wherever they want…we chased off one of your friends the other day! We thought that'll teach you and your kind that you can't come here!"

"Perhaps you were thinking of someone else. None of my friends had come to this place."

"Shut up!" He spat. "We'll kill any of you corrupted nobles if it means keeping this place as 'ours'!"

"Fufufu," She chuckled. "'Corrupted'? In your eyes, perhaps I am corrupted. I am certainly sinful; for accomplishing tasks where I eradicate problems that trouble this city. It's my job as the Ice Princess, after all. But this is surprising, you all wish to stay in this place where rats and roaches scurry around over the slime that you call _food_? Where you can easily die from disease, starvation and infection? I suppose eating scraps of dirty food and suffering from malnutrition would be better than succumbing to starvation, correct?"

"We'll do what it takes to keep ourselves alive!" He retorted.

"For what price? Dragging on your lives and feeling more and more pain, as the hatred boils up in your hearts? Seeing the ones you know perish around you because you can't afford any treatment or good food and water?"

"Ugh…" He gritted his yellow-stained teeth as he searched for another comeback.

"Nobles do have it easy. We never had to scrounge around for bits of food to keep us alive, or desperately try to collect rainwater to drink rather than drinking tainted water from sewers. Unwanted children are tossed here, am I correct? It's difficult; I know. The people here have to deal with fighting against disease and infections; and when they're done that battle, they must fight to get food. The nobles who venture to this part aren't trying to invade. Perhaps they wanted to _help_."

"No good can ever come from rich people like you!" He screeched at her. His eyes bulged and his bony fingers clenched around the rock in his hand. "We protect the abandoned children that are thrown into this place as if they were our own! We could never give them a life that they deserved! They're only kids!"

"You were children as well. Your parents were children. Your parents' parents were children. It's common knowledge that every living person on this planet was once a child. My parents were murdered, and I took the title as the head of my household. I couldn't let the hard work of my predecessors in getting my family as respected as it is go to waste and let the Koori name sink down to the low ranks," She struck him with an icy-gray stare. "I have a job I must finish. Please let me through."

"Don't listen to her!" A girl's voice cried out from in the mob of people. "She's the one…who tortured my brother to death!"

Lucia's eyes bore through the crowd and located a blur of russet. Her gaze narrowed in on a girl with curly shoulder-length russet hair, blue eyes and ragged clothing. "Haru Ryuuzaki." She said coldly.

"That's her! She's the one that took Sou and tortured him!" She wailed. "She cut off his limbs…and gave him a poison that slowly ripped apart his insides…he was…tortured…my poor elder brother…she cannot be forgiven!"

"I did no such thing!" Lucia growled. "Haru Ryuuzaki, please come with me for questioning!"

"So you were the one who killed Sou and drove brave little Haru to tears!" The man roared. "Take her in! Don't let her go near little Haru!"

Two half-starved men staggered towards her; reaching out to her with shrunken hands. She stepped back; glaring icily at them. "Don't touch me."

"You saw, right, Madam Kana?" She saw Haru turn to a taller woman wearing a long dark cloak. The hood draped over her eyes and casted a shadow along her face. An eerie smile lit her face. "That's right, Miss Haru. I saw that girl take your precious Sou away, and I saw her return and dump his body on to the streets of the slums. My good men, please take her away."

"You're lying!" She hissed; as the scrawny fingers curled around her arms and yanked her towards the crowd. The stench of disease and infection wreathed around her as she fought to escape. She opened her mouth to call out for Darius; before the woman known as Kana closed a cold hand over her lips. "Shh, quiet down, Ice Princess." She crooned in her ear as she was taken away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize. xD I will update sooner than before. I hope you enjoyed. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs._


End file.
